The Mist: Anime's worst nightmare
by Reborn Dog Demon Girl
Summary: This is my first story ever published up here. anyway, several Anime groups are stuck inside a supermarket during the mist. for full sum. look inside. Rated T for Language...though it may change, let me know if it needs to be.
1. Chapter 1: The Oncoming Mystic Horror

R

R.D.D.G: Hey ya everybody!! This is going to be my second Fanfic based on a horror film. For those of you who like the movie, _The Mist_, this is my attempt to add crossovers.

Darren: Yup, it's going to be me, Hakrat, Evra, Vancha and Mr. Crepsley, the Naruto gang, the Inuyasha gang, some of the Harry Potter gang, and Grubs and Dervish.

Crepsley: I have one question. Why are our abilities—?

R.D.D.G: now, now Larten don't ruin the story and I went by the story line in the movie. I know not the most creative but hey I added new parts to it…somewhat. Just so everyone knows that. It is kind of a spoiler of the movie. So those of you who haven't seen it yet, watch it first. I own nothing in this fic, except the fact it is a crossover. Ah, yes and before I forget, this is a yaoi…only fluffy stuff allowed though, and the occasional kiss. As for the pairings. You'll have to see for yourselves. - enjoy.

(With the Naruto gang.)

"Explain to me again, Sensei…why are we here?" Naruto asked as he, Kakashi and the rest of rookie nine walked through the streets of a town in Maine. The town had just suffered a serious storm and there were bits and pieces of debris everywhere.

The rest of the group looked at the silver-haired Jonin, also curious. Kakashi shrugged his shoulders and continued to walk on in silence.

"Kakashi sensei?" Sakura inquired, now moving over to her teacher. Kakashi sighed.

"We're here because we feel like it." He replied in his usual carefree voice. Everyone sweat dropped. They traveled all the way from Konoha to some random place, in God knows what country, just because they _felt_ like it?

"You've got to be kidding us." Neji said annoyed.

"This is too troublesome." Shikamaru said moving his arms behind his head. Hinata looked around. It looked like a nice town. The question was, where were they going now? They passed by several inns as they walked. After arguing with herself about whether or not to ask her question she cleared her throat.

"So um…Kakashi-san…where exactly are we…um…going?" She asked. Kakashi looked behind him to the group and smiled.

"To the store." He replied happily. "We need to get some fresh supplies." The group nodded and they continued to walk. Not noticing the growing mist behind them.

(With Darren Shan's group)

"Are you all right Mr. Crepsley?" Darren asked worriedly as they walked down the some streets. He was beginning to get worried about the elder vampire; he was walking around in the sunlight and was beginning to get burned. "We could go into the shade for a little while."

"I'm fine Darren." Crepsley said as they continued to walk. Evra and Harkat looked from the young prince to his mentor. They had been going on about this for the past week now. Vancha laughed.

"So, Larten how's your battle with the sun coming along?" he asked sarcastically as he noticed Crepsley's burn.

"About the same as yours sire." Crepsley said in return. Vancha laughed then noticed that he was starting to get red.

"Aw, Damn." Vancha groaned. Usually he wouldn't have minded the fact that he got burned. The sun was his enemy; he was not going to let the enemy get the best of him. But today he wasn't in the mood. They had been walking for awhile back towards Cirque Du Freak, so they could drop off Evra and go home to Vampire Mountain. After their battles with the Vampaneze he wasn't in any mood for the sun right then. Evra, Darren, and Harkat chuckled. Just then they heard a stomach growl.

Evra smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry. Guess I'm a bit hungry."

Creplsey nodded. "We'll go by a nearby store and get something for you." he said.

(With Inuyasha's gang)

"Inuyasha. Why are you walking so fast? Slow down!" Shippo complained, as he and the rest of the group had to jog to catch up with the silver-haired Hanyou.

Inuyasha ignored him and continued to walk. There was something bothering him…something in the air, and he couldn't quite recognize it. But what ever it was it made him very uneasy. He had to get his pack, and his mate, Koga somewhere safe…that and the fact he smelled some Ramen nearby.

"Hurry up or I'll leave ya behind." Inuyasha called back. That was enough to the oblivious group and they ran towards the Hanyou.

"Where are we exactly?" Miroku asked, and then he looked towards Kagome. "Kagome?"

Kagome looked around. "I've seen pictures of this place before…it looks like Maine, a state in America."

Miroku nodded looked around in wonder. Everything was different from Feudal Japan. This place had strangely powered vehicles, strange looking buildings, etc.

"So. Inuyasha, where are we going?" Sango asked. Wishing she was carrying Kirara in her arms.

"I smell food nearby." Inuyasha replied. "We'll go and restock then we can continue our search for the jewel shards and Naraku."

"Um, I don't think the jewel shards would have flown all the way over here from Japan." Kagome said. Inuyasha turned towards her.

"Then what was the bloody point in coming here?!" he asked.

"Um…wanted to see the scenery." Kagome said. Inuyasha looked like he was about to say something, but chose against it. He didn't want to get "sat" at that moment.

"Well then hurry up and let's get to the market." He said. The group nodded and they continued their trek.

(With Harry Potter's group)

Severus Snape sighed as he followed the Golden Trio and his Godson down the streets of Maine. "I can understand that I have to watch my godson. But why the heck did the Headmaster want me to watch you three on his field trip?"

"Oh. Stop complaining Severus." Malfoy said looking at his godfather. "We needed someone to come with us to the Americas. And you were the best suited out of the teachers."

Harry, Hermione, and Ron nodded in agreement. They were excited about going on the field trip with the young Malfoy. Over the years they had become good friends despite the occasional quarrels, and their house rivalries; particularly during quidditch season. The school was having a field trip where groups of students could go anywhere in the world to see what it was like and to broaden their horizons. As long as they were either accompanied by a teacher or a parent chaperone.

"Still." Snape grumbled. Draco rolled his eyes, and then noticed a mist on a lake.

"Whoa. Look at that mist. It's pretty thick." He said pointing towards it. The group looked towards the direction where Draco was pointing.

"That is pretty thick." Hermione said. "I wouldn't want to be lost in that." The other teens nodded.

Snape now rolled his eyes. Then he heard someone's stomach growl.

"Whose was that?" he asked. The group all pointed to Ron.

"What! It wasn't me." Ron protested, and then another growl sounded. "Okay fine. It was me."

"Did I not tell you to eat something before we left?" Severus asked. Ron nodded.

"I did, for breakfast. It's near lunch time now." Severus looked at the rest of the group who nodded. Sighing he shook his head and they continued to walk down the street.

"All right let's go to a store and pick up some food to cook later." He cringed as he said the word cook.

"I'll cook!" Harry said smiling. "I used to do it all the time." Severus nodded and they walked to the local store. Forgetting about the mist behind them.

(Grubs and Dervish)

"So any sign of demons?" Grubs asked curiously. Dervish shook his head.

"None that I can sense." He replied. Then looked around. "But hey, if they're not wanting to try to come through now. Why should we complain?"

Grubs smiled and nodded. It was good that they were getting a break now. Ever since their tangle with Lord Loss at Slawter, the Demon lord has been persistent to end their lives. Sending one familiar after another in an attempt to over power them. "Yeah. You're right…but I can't help but feel that Lord Loss is going to try something."

"Just let him." Deverish said defiantly. "We'll be ready for whatever that old fart sends our way. Right Grubs?"

"Heck yeah." Grubs agreed. Then rubbed the sweat off his forehead with the back of his dirt covered shirt. Leaving a smear on his forehead. Deverish saw this and chuckled.

"But before we do anything else. Let's get into some new clothes. These are too dirty."

Grubs nodded they walked into the town. As they passed by a lake, Grubs saw something in the corner of his eye. Turning to look he saw a thick fog floating over the water.

"Hey, Deverish. Is that kind of fog normal?" Grubs asked tapping his uncle on the shoulder. Deverish turned and looked at the fog. After studying it for a moment he nodded.

"Yeah. It's normal." He said smiling. "Just because it is on the water doesn't mean it is strange. Fog is fog."

"Is fog on water that thick?" Grubs asked. Deverish nodded.

"This is a different climate than the one we are used to." He said. "Things are different here." Grubs reluctantly nodded and they headed to a store.

(At the store, Darren's group and Inuyasha's group)

Evra, Darren and Harkat were looking through the different types of fruit in the produce isle. Trying to find something for you young reptilian boy to eat. In the corner of his eye he saw a group walk toward the vegetable area. There were two boys and a girl. One of the boys was wearing a strange red outfit and had a silver hair. The other boy had black hair, which was pulled into a high pony-tail and was wearing an outfit that looked like it was made out of fur. The man smelled similar to that of a wolf while the other likes a dog. The girl had long dark brown hair that went down to the small of her back and she was also wearing a strange outfit.

"What kind of vegetables do you think Kagome will need?" the woman asked the silver haired boy.

"How should I know?" The boy said. "Though I think she said she wanted some cabbage, and some mushrooms for shippo."

The black haired boy shook his head. "How can you guys stand eating this stuff? Meat is much better."

Darren nudged Evra and Harkat with his elbow and motioned towards the group. The two turned to look and watched as the two boys started to argue.

"So says you ya mangy wolf." The silver haired boy growled. Even though those two were mates, they kept their nicknames for each other. It would have been too weird if they stopped using them.

"At least I don't hang out with a bunch of humans ya mutt." The other taunted.

"_He's __**your**__ mate Inuyasha._" The woman said in Japanese towards the boy with silver hair. Then the woman raised her eyebrow at the black-haired boy.

"And what is wrong with humans Koga?" she asked annoyed.

Evra and Darren looked at each other. The two boys weren't human? Then what were they? The two mentally argued about who should go over there and talk to the three strangers. Darren lost, Evra smiled as he saw his friend head over towards the three.

"Um…excuse me." Darren said when he was a few feet away from the three. The three stopped arguing and looked at him.

"What do you want?" the silver-haired boy asked.

"Oh. Me and my friends couldn't help but overhear your argument…and well we wanted to know what you are."

Now looking worried, the three looked towards each other then back to Darren. "Well…it's an inside joke among us." The woman said quickly, while forcing a smile on her face.

"Look I know those two aren't human." Darren said. He pointed to Koga. "He smells like a wolf, and he" he pointed towards Inuyasha. "He smells like a dog. And what normal human would have a tail?" Now the silver-haired boy was curious.

"How are you able to tell that?" he asked.

"Umm…I have to check with my mentor to see if I can tell you." Darren said. "It is a well kept secret." The looked at the three. "I'm Darren Shan." He said extending a hand.

"I'm Inuyasha." Inuyasha said shaking Darren's. "This is Sango." The woman nodded her head. "And that Mangy wolf is my mate, Koga." Koga glared at Inuyasha, and then nodded towards Darren.

"So Inuyasha do you need any help with shopping?" Darren asked. "Me and my friends would be glad to help." the three nodded and walked over to where Evra and Harkat stood.

"Evra, Harkat. This is Inuyasha, Sango and Koga." Darren introduced, and then looked towards the three. "These are my friends; Harkat Mulds and Evra Von." Evra smiled.

"Nice to meet ya." He said. Sango stared at the two.

"Are you two some kind of demon?" she asked curiously as she inspected the two. Evra shook his head.

"Nope. I'm a snake-boy." He said. "I was one of those who had a mutation. So I look like a reptile. It's pretty cool."

"I'm a…little person…" Harkat said. "I was…created…with an…old body…and the…soul of…my former…self."

Koga sniffed him. "That's kind of creepy." He said. Then Crepsley came over.

"Who are you three talking to?" he asked looking at Inuyasha, Sango and Koga warily.

"This is Koga, Sango and Inuyasha, Mr. Crepsley." Darren said. "The boys aren't human either."

Crepsley raised an eyebrow at what his apprentice just said then looked at the boys. "their not are they?"

(At the store, Naruto and Grubs, and Harry Potter's gang…and vancha)

"Uncle Deverish." Grubs said. "I sense a demon." Deverish stopped looking through the clothes.

"What?" he said as a group of thirteen people passed by.

"I sense a demon, in that group." Grubs said.

Deverish studied the group then fixated his attention on the blonde-haired boy.

"Yeah. I sense him to." He said then walked over to the group. "Mind explaining why you have a demon with you." he said and the group turned around.

A man with silver hair and most of his face covered looked at him. "What?"

"I said, mind explaining why you have a demon with you." Deverish repeated. The group looked around at each other then to Deverish.

"There's no demon here." a boy with raven-black hair said.

Deverish chuckled. "No? Then how about the blonde boy over there."

"You mean Naruto?" a girl with Pink hair asked. Then busted out laughing while the blonde began to look a bit uneasy. The blonde looked like he was about to say something when the silver-haired man spoke up.

"How did you find out?" he asked. The group looked towards him. "How did you find out about Kyuubi?"

Deverish shrugged. "My nephew sensed him. We hunt down demons who force their way into this world." He looked at Naruto. "So what are you doing here Demon?"

"I'm not a demon." Naruto said. "But I do have one sealed inside of me." Deverish cocked his head to the side. He had never heard of anything like that before. A demon being sealed inside a human? That was absurd. And judging by the look on his nephew's face, he didn't believe it was possible either. The introductions were made, and Deverish and Grubs were still curious about what Naruto told them.

"How?" Deverish asked. Then Grubs looked up.

"I sense several more." He said. Deverish looked down at him. "Do you think it's Lord Loss?"

The group cocked their heads to the side.

"Who's Lord Loss?" a boy with long auburn hair and pure white eyes said.

"A demon lord." Deverish replied, and then looked at Grubs. "I don't think so, Grubs. We would have seen a whole bloody massacre by now if it was." Grubbs nodded in agreement. Then they saw another group consisting of three boys, one girl and one creepy looking man.

"Are they members of the disciples?" he asked. then the creepy man looked toward them.

"I hope you realize that staring is rude, young man." He said. The other four looked at the large group.

"bloody hell! That bloke must have more kids then my mum and dad!" The red head exclaimed. The blonde looked at him.

"is that even possible?" he asked the red head shook his head.

"I didn't think so." He replied. The man rolled his eyes.

"honestly Mr. Weasley, we have to get some supplies before we head off again."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "baby sittin'?" he asked.

"what business is it of yours?" Severus snapped. Kakashi raised his hands.

"I was just asking." Then Vancha showed up.

"hi there. have you seen a man with a crop of orange hair, a scar going down his cheek and a red cloak?" he asked. "I thought I saw him in the can isle, but now I can't find him."

"we can help." Harry said. Sasuke and the others nodded.

"thanks man." Vancha said smiling. "sometimes he'll pull a Houdini on ya."

"can we go Severus?" Draco asked. Snape sighed.

"fine. But meet back here within a half an hour."

"yes, Severus." Draco said and the kids went with Vancha to help find Crepsely.

(Normal)

As they passed by an isle they noticed several men in uniform talking amongst themselves. They all looked worried about something.

"I wonder what they're so worried about." Grubs asked. the group shrugged their shoulders.

After checking the Isles they saw Crepsley talking with some other people.

"there ya are Crepsley ya old weasel." Vancha said walking over. "I was wondering where you ran off to."

"I just went to go find Darren." Crepsley said then noticed the group. "and who are they, Sire?"

Vancha laughed. "I could ask the same about them." He said indicating towards the others.

Again introductions have been made, and Grubs looked at Inuyasha, Koga and Shippo warily.

"what's your problem kid?" Inuyasha asked.

"are you familiars of Lord Loss?" Grubs asked. the three demons looked at each other then shook their head.

"never heard of him before in my life." Koga said. "how about you mutt?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "nope I haven't and I've been around."

Grubs sighed with relief. Darren and Evra looked at him.

"who's Lord Loss?" they asked.

"he's a demon lord, who uses many familiars to do his evil bidding." Grubs replied. He's murderous. And he feeds off one's sorrows and insecurities. And…" he was cut off by the sound of police sirens. The group moved towards the window and saw several police cars and a fire truck drive by.

"what the hell?" Vancha said then went to one of the baggers. "excuse me miss."

The lady looked up. "do you know what's going on?"

The lady shrugged. "I'm not sure. We had a huge storm last night and all of our power is cut off. Even the military base on the mountain has no power." She went back to bagging one of the customer's things.

"well thank you miss." Vancha said then went back towards the group.

"well?" Crepsley asked.

"apparently these people had a huge storm last night and all their powers out." Vancha said.

"that would explain why it was so dark in here." Harry said. Hermione nodded.

Draco cocked his head to the side. "don't they have some wizard lights or something?" Hermione shook her head. "no Draco. These are muggles. They know nothing of our magic."

"and let's keep it that way." Severus said as he, Deverish, and Kakashi walked over to them.

The door opened and a Military policeman walked in, spotting the men in uniform, he walked over to where they stood. And they began to talk.

"huh. I wonder what their talking about." Kakashi said.

Kiba and Darren closed his eyes for a moment.

"we're on leave. It says so in our papers."

"all leaves are canceled now I'm going to check the pharmacy and I want you three by the jeep in five minutes. That's an order."

They opened their eyes as the MP walked out of the building.

The two looked at each other.

"what did they say?" Evra asked.

"they were saying something about them being on leave." Kiba said.

"and the MP told them that leaves were canceled and they had to go to the Jeep." Darren finished.

Just then a siren began to go off. Inuyasha, Koga, Darren, Vancha, Crepsley, Kiba covered their ears.

"ow! That's loud!" Darren complained. Kiba nodded in agreement. Akamaru barked in annoyance to the loud noise.

"I wonder what's going on." An old lady beside them said.

"what does this siren mean?" Severus asked.

"oh. It's the town's alarm system." The Lady replied. "it usually goes off if something is wrong…I'm wondering what that is though." Grubs thought about it for a moment.

"what about that mist?" he asked.

"what mist?" Sakura inquired.

Grubs looked at her. "you guys didn't see it?" the ninja's looked at each other than shook their heads.

"we did." Harry said. Then everyone fell silent as the sirens continued. Everyone in the store wondering what was going on. Darren, Sasuke, and several others noticed a lady with a scarf over her head staring out the window. Confusion evident on her face. the first thing they thought of was, _I don't like that woman._ They couldn't explain why. There was just something about her that screamed out, Psychopath. Then they noticed a man running down the street. blood staining his face and shirt.

"something in the mist!" he cried as he ran into the store. "they took John Lee!" there were several mumers from the customers.

several of the baggers went over to the distraut man.

"now Dan. What are you going on about?" a bagger named Ollie asked.

"there's something in the mist!" Dan said. "it took John Lee and tried to take me!" then he realized the door was open. "Close the door!"

the other baggers complied and quickly shut the door. Everyone went over to the window to get a better look outside.

"Don't go out there." the man said. "there's something in the mist."

Everyone began to get worried. then they heard a man say, "screw that I've got to get out of here."

Then they saw a man in a denim jacket run out the door.

"No! Don't!" Dan yelled but it was too late.

The man bolted to his car as fast as he could as the mist made its way over to the store. Everyone watched in fear as they saw the mist cover the man. All of a sudden they could hear the man screaming in agony.

"Holy shit!" Deverish said as they all backed up and away from the window. He pulled Grubs by the shoulders towards him protectively. Vancha and Crepsley did the same thing with Evra and Darren.

Hermione, Hinata, Ino and Sakura covered their mouths all four of them trembling as the man's screams continued. Kiba ran over to Hinata and pulled her into a comforting embrace. Shippo ran over to Inuyasha and jumped into his arms, trembling violently. The older demon noticed the kit's distress and tried to cover his ears to drown out the screams.

"what's happening to him?" Sasuke asked worriedly. Naruto walked over and pulled the young Uchiha to him.

"I don't know." All of the groups eyes never leaving the front windows. Several of the men who were standing at the doorway quickly closed the doors once again just as the mist reached them.

"what the hell is this?" they heard someone say.

"it must be pollution gas. From the mill in fermand. It has to be." Another man suggested.

"its death." the woman with the scarf said as she looked out the window.

Just then the entire building it began to shake violently. Lights fell from their wires to the ground. Everyone ran to find some shelter.

"what's happening?!" Hinata yelled.

"I don't know!" Darren yelled, as a ceiling tile fell right near him.

"Darren." Crepsley covered his apprentice while Vancha covered Evra and Harkat.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo cried, as Inuyasha shielded him from falling debris. Everyone took cover as quickly as they could. There was panic all around as people tried to get to safe places. Kakashi moved his hands through some seals in an attempt to make a barrier. But found that his Chakra wouldn't respond. "what the hell?!"

Deverish tried to make one as well, but like Kakashi found he could not make a barrier. "my magic's not working."

"Neither is my Chakra." Severus rolled his eyes as he tried to get his students near him.

"_Protego_!" he said waving his wand. But nothing happened.

"what the hell?!" Severus growled.

"what's going on Severus?" Draco asked worriedly.

"apparently the mist is doing something to block our magical energies." Severus said as he pulled the young wizards and witch out of the way as a light fell. But just as quickly as the shaking started it was over. Slowly everyone stood up wary of any more falling items.

"it was an earthquake." The store manager said. "it had to be."

"God damn it! The mills blew up!" a man said angrily, as several of the employees looked around.

"is everyone okay?" one of them asked worriedly. "is anyone hurt?"

there was an echo of no's as everyone regained their footing. All of them extremely shaken up.

"what the hell is going on?" one man asked.

"I don't know. But let's just stay put." The store manager said. "everyone just stay inside the store."

"I can't." one lady said worriedly. "I have to get home to my kids.

"don't go out there." said the (now dubbed by the group) psycho lady. "it's death out there. it's the end of days."

"just stop it." Vancha said. "okay?" the woman looked at Vancha with a cold look.

Kakashi sighed. "we just need to remain calm. We need to stay here until we figure out what we are dealing with."

"you don't understand. I can't stay here. I have to get home to my kids."

The store manager shook his head. "ma'am I'm sorry. You can't go out there. it's not safe."

"yeah, it could be a poisonous gas cloud." There were murmurs amongst the people in the store.

"I highly doubt it." Crepsley said, his grip tightening on Darren's shoulders.

"what makes you an expert?" one of the men said. "you're not from around here."

Crepsley shook his head. "I'm not trying to be an expert. I'm just stating what I thought. That's all."

"I need to get home to my kids!" the woman said desperately.

"didn't you hear that man screaming?" another man asked.

"of course she did. Who didn't?" Sasuke asked worry still in his voice.

"she's just worried for her children's safety." Sango agreed. "just like we're worried for hers right now."

There were more murmurs now. "let's just stay here like that man said." One of the baggers said. "until we can figure things out."

"you're not listening!" the woman said. "I can't stay here. Wanda's looking after little victor, and she's only eight. She'll sometimes forget she's supposed to be watching him. I told her I'd be back in a few minutes. She's only eight."

Dan sighed. "for their sakes. Don't go out there."

The woman looked around at everyone.

"Will no one help?" she asked, her eyes beginning to tear up. Several people lowered their gaze as she looked at them. "will any of you help?"

Kakashi sighed. "I'll help." he said. The ninja's eyes widened, particularly cell 7.

"Kakashi-sensei you can't be serious!" Naruto exclaimed. "you could die out there!"

"the dobe's right for once." Sasuke said worriedly. "don't go out there Kakashi-sensei!"

"_we are ninja._" Kakashi said to his cell. "_this woman needs help. how would you feel if those you love are in danger and you need help to get to them and no one would help you?_" He looked at Sasuke. "_Sasuke. You know what it's like to loose those you care about. how would you feel if you lost them, when you could have done something to help them?_" Sasuke lowered his gaze. Everyone looked at the group, wondering what was going on. "do you understand?" Kakashi asked.

Reluctantly Sasuke nodded, his eyes tearing up slightly. Kakashi had adopted Sasuke a few months before, and already Sasuke felt that the Jonin was like a father to him. Kakashi smiled.

"good." he looked at Deverish, Severus, Crepsley, and Vancha. "can you guys look after these twelve?" he asked. Crepsley, Dervish and Vancha nodded.

"we can try to keep an eye on them." Crepsley said. "we've still got our own to look after." Kakashi nodded. "that's fine. These twelve are very self-sufficient. But I just want to make sure they will be taken care of."

"they will be." Severus said. "we cannot guarantee that nothing will happen. But we'll do our best." Kakashi smiled and nodded.

"thank you." he said, and then looked to the twelve shinobi. "all right. I want you guys to be on your best behavior. Help out in any way you can and keep yourselves and everyone else safe."

"yes. Sir." The group said.

"remember your training." Kakashi continued. "you may need it now more than ever."

There was another of 'Yes Sir!' from the young shinobi. nodding in content he walked over to the woman and drew several Kunai from his pocket.

"you ready to go?" he asked. the woman nodded.

"thank you." she said, smiling.

As they opened the door, Sasuke rushed over and gave Kakashi a final hug. "you better come back father!" Kakashi looked at his son and smiled. Sasuke moved away his head lowered, so his bangs hid his eyes. Then the two disappeared in the fog.

"you'd better…" Sasuke said. Naruto walked over to him and pulled him into a hug.

"It's okay, teme." Naruto said. "Kaka-sensei will come back. I just know he will." Sasuke nodded.

Authoress' note:

Okay people I know that I mostly have dialogue and barely any descriptions involved with this fic. I'm not good with descriptions sometimes. I tell my stories through what the people say and what they do, in the minor descriptions I do give. I apologize about the minor descriptions. And I hope you enjoy the fic anyway. and like I said before, I own nothing. None of the characters, none of the plot…except maybe a few minor parts, but other than that nada, zip, zero. Though I did come with the idea of making it a crossover…still not mine. goes off to cry in a corner


	2. Chapter 2: Tentacles in the Mist

R

R.D.D.G: all righty everybody. Here's the second Chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. As I said in the first Chapter, I own nothing. (Though I wish I did). Please enjoy the chapter.

The Mist Chap. 2

Tentacles from the mist.

"All right." The store manager said. "Let's start cleaning up. Let's pick up the spilled bottles, and broken glass." Everyone nodded and began to straighten up the store.

"You twelve come over here." Crepsley said motioning to the young shinobi. "All right we're going to split you up between the four of us." He said. "Three of you will go to Severus, three of you to Deverish, three to Vancha and the other three with me. Understood."

The twelve nodded. Then Crepsley looked at Severus.

"You pick your three first." Severus nodded.

"I'll take care of…" he looked over them, and then pointed to Neji. "What's your name?"

"Neji Hyuuga." Neji replied.

"I'll take care of you…" he looked over the group again then pointed to Naruto and Ino. "And you two." The three nodded and walked over to Severus. Harry and the others smiled.

"Don't worry. Severus is nicer once you get to know him." Draco said.

Crepsley nodded as Severus and his group left to help clean up the store.

"Deverish." Deverish scratched his chin.

"I'll take the pink haired girl…Sakura right?" Sakura nodded and walked over. "And I'll also take…umm…Shino, and (he indicated towards Lee.)…"

"Rock Lee, Sir." Lee said saluting.

"Thank you, Lee. Now follow me you lot." Deverish said and his group followed Severus' example and began to help clean up as well.

"Sire." Crepsley said towards Vancha.

"I'll take, the dude with the potato chips, umm…the girl with double buns in her hair, and the dude with the dog." The three stepped forward.

"Sorry," Vancha said. "I'm not always good with names."

"I'm Choji." Choji said eating some potato chips.

"I'm Tenten."

"And I'm Kiba." Kiba said then motioned towards Akamaru. "And this here's Akamaru."

Vancha nodded. "All right let's go clean up." The group nodded and followed Vancha down towards one of the isles.

Crepsley looked at the remaining three. "Okay so, I'm taking care of you three." He said. "What are your names again?"

"Sasuke." Sasuke said crossing his arms.

"I'm Hinata." Hinata said pushing her index fingers together.

"Shikamaru." Shikamaru said placing his hands in his pockets.

Crepsley nodded as he took the names to memory. "All right now let's go clean this place up. We don't know how long we'll be staying here." Darren and the three nodded, and they went to go clean up the store with the others.

Then they began to split up so they could help out more efficiently. Sasuke, Neji, Hinata, Darren, Inuyasha, Koga, and Grubs walked over to the window.

"I wonder what's out there." Hinata said. Everyone nodded.

"I can't smell anything out of the ordinary." Inuyasha said, he looked at Koga. "How 'bout you Koga?"

Koga sniffed for a moment. "Nope nothing but the humans in this store."

Sasuke looked at Neji. "How about you use your Byakugan, Neji." He suggested. Neji shrugged it was worth a shot right?

Neji tried to concentrate his Chakra. "Byakugan." He said, but it wouldn't activate. He tried it several more times but still came out with the same result. Nothing.

"Damn it." Neji cursed. "Hinata how about you try." Hinata nodded and tried to summon up her Chakra as well.

"Byakugan." She said but, like her cousin's, her Byakugan wouldn't activate. "There's something wrong." She whispered. "My Byakugan won't activate."

"Neither will mine." Neji said. "How about your sharingan?"

Sasuke tried to activate his sharingan but it wouldn't work. Sadly he shook his head. The others looked at the three shinobi confused.

"What the hell are you guys trying to do?" Grubs asked.

"We were trying to activate our bloodline traits." Sasuke explained. "But something out there seems to be interfering with our Chakra."

Darren thought for a moment. "Maybe I could use my hearing." He said. "My kind has very good hearing." Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

"I can try as well." He said then the two closed their eyes and listened for anything out there that sounded out of the ordinary. The most they heard was a scream from a building near the store.

"Got nothing but a scream." Darren said. Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

"Let's go back and help out." Grubs said, wanting to get away from the window as soon as possible. The others nodded and walked back towards the Isles where everyone was cleaning up the mess from the earthquake. There were boxes of food everywhere. Bottles, cans and broken glass were strewn over the floor. Several of the overhead lights were scattered all over the store.

"Can someone get a blanket for me?" a man asked. "I need to cover up my son."

Darren nodded. "I'll go get one for you, sir." He said. The man smiled at him.

"Thank you…what's your name?"

"Darren Shan." Darren replied.

"David." David said looked down at his son. "And this is Billy."

Darren smiled and the young boy. "Hey there Billy. Are you okay?"

Billy nodded with his thumb in his mouth. David gave a small smile. "He's in shock right now."

He said.

"I can understand that." Darren said in agreement then looked down at Billy again. "I'm going to get you a blanket okay." Billy nodded.

"Thanks," David said. Darren shook his head.

"Think nothing of it." Then he went to find one of the employees. Seeing one he walked over. "Excuse me, sir. Where can I find some blankets?" he asked.

"Um…one of the furniture covers in the loading dock." The bagger said. "You need someone to go in there with you?"

"I should be fine." Darren said. But the bagger shook his head.

"No. you need someone to go in there with you…um…excuse me sir." Koga turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Can you go with him to the loading dock? He needs to get a blanket."

Koga nodded and walked with Darren towards the back. As they passed by one of the isles they heard a man say, "if we want to get out of here safely, we're going to need to do it smart. We need to keep our wits about us and find out what's happening. This must be a natural disaster."

"There's nothing natural about it." One man argued. Koga and Darren slowed down so they could hear the rest of what they were saying.

"It is judgment day." They heard the psycho lady say. "It has come around at last and there is nothing more natural than that."

"Aw hell man." They heard a man say.

"You have brought this upon yourselves," the psycho woman continued. "By a life of sin and dissolution." Darren rolled his eyes, and they continued to walk. They could tell that woman was psycho. And in the near future, Darren could tell she was going to be a problem…a _big_ problem.

Darren looked up at Koga. "Are they seriously thinking about leaving?"

Koga shrugged. "Apparently." He said then they walked through the back door.

When they passed through the flaps that hung down they heard something like water boiling. Looking around they saw the generator steaming up. Knowing full well what would happen if the generator was like that for too long; Darren rushed over and turned it off. Thanking the Vampiric Gods that he was able to see in the dark, as the lights turned off.

"Where's this blanket you needed to look for?" Koga asked. Darren looked around and saw one of the furniture covers on one of the crates.

"Over here." he said and walked over and picked it up from the crate. With the cover in hand he walked back over to Koga.

"How old are you?" Koga asked as he saw Darren sling the cover over his shoulder.

"I'm about…" Darren thought about it for a moment. He lost track of his age after the first two years of being a half-vampire. He turned when he was sixteen, and six years have gone by so… "Twenty-two." Darren said smiling. Koga gaped at him.

"You look no older than seventeen." He said.

"My kind ages really slowly." Darren said. "For every five human years, my physical looks only age 1 year. It's a curse, sometimes."

"That is aging slow." Koga said. "Demons age slowly as well but when we are young we still age every year until we hit a certain age, then we look the same for a _long_ time."

"How old are you, Koga?" Darren asked.

"About nineteen, twenty." Koga replied.

Darren was about to say something when they heard the metal doors behind them groan.

"What was that?" Koga asked. Darren shrugged and ran over to one of the crates where he had seen a flash light and turned it on. Once it was on, Darren pointed it at the door, which still creaked and groaned. Like something was trying to get inside. They stood there like deer in the head lights as they watched the door start shaking violently at the things attempt to open it.

"Let's leave." Darren said backing up. Koga nodded and the two of them ran towards the main part of the store.

"Mr. Crepsley!" Darren yelled as he ran through the door. Mr. Crepsley rushed over to the young vampire as he collided into him.

"Darren? What's wrong?" he asked.

"there'ssomethingtryingtogetinbackthere." Darren said pointing towards the loading dock.

"Calm, down Darren." Mr. Crepsley said calmly. "Now slowly, tell me what happened."

After taking a deep breath to calm himself down, Darren related the events to his mentor. Koga adding an additional comment here and there. When he was done, he looked up at Crepsley.

"Didn't you hear the racket the door made?" Darren asked.

"What noise Darren?" Larten asked. "We didn't hear anything. If Vancha or I did we would have been one of the first over there."

"There was a noise." Darren said. Then several of the employees walked over.

"We didn't hear anything either." The manager said.

"Hey Dog-breath!" Koga called to Inuyasha. "Did you hear any loud noises a few minutes ago? Like something metallic shaking?"

"The only loud thing I can hear, ya mangy wolf, is your voice yelling across the store!" Inuyasha yelled back.

Darren and Koga looked at each other. They knew they had heard a noise; it was as loud as thunder. How could they not have heard it?

"Let's go check it out." Crepsley said. Then Sakura, Sasuke, Grubs, Deverish, Hermione, Neji, Harry, Inuyasha, Vancha, David, Ollie, Jim, and Myran walked over.

"We'll go with you." the youngest bagger said.

"What's your name?" Crepsley asked the young boy.

"Norm." the boy replied.

"Okay. Let's go." Crepsley said and they all grabbed flashlights. And headed towards the loading dock.

"What do you think it was?" Grubs asked. Darren shrugged.

"What ever it was, it was big." He replied.

"Now, now son what could be that big?" Jim asked.

Darren shrugged. He knew for a fact now that it wasn't the Vampaneze or Steve's doing. "I don't know." He replied.

Then Myran said, "Boy it sure is rank in here."

"It was the generator." Darren said. "I had to turn it off.

Jim looked at Myran. "Go turn it on and we'll see what the problem is." Myran nodded and walked over to the Generator.

"Okay turn it on." Myran turned on the generator; the lights came flickering on, and the smell got even worse. Then smoke started to seep from the machine.

"Okay, turn it off." Jim said. Myran complied and turned it off.

"Something's got the exhaust vent clogged up from the outside." Jim said. Everyone nodded.

"If you keep that on long enough and raise the door up enough I can go under and see what's clogging it." Norm said.

"Are you crazy? That's suicide!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I agree." Hermione said. "There's got to be another way to do this without sending anyone out there."

"What other choice do we have?" Norm said.

"We may have many choices at hand." Crepsley said, placing his arms inside his coat. Deverish nodded in agreement.

"Yes, Norm. You can't go out there." David said.

"Why not?" Norm demanded.

"What? It's an electric door right?" Myran asked.

"You're missing the point, ya bone-head." Inuyasha said annoyed. "If we send him out there, whatever's out there would make an easy target out of him. He'd be a sitting duck."

"Then why don't you go out there with him?" Jim said, eyeing Inuyasha's sword. "You've got a weapon. You could give him a hand."

"My sword is useless, right now." Inuyasha said then lied. "I haven't been able to go get it re-sharpened."

"Well then I'll go." Jim said.

"It not a matter about who goes." David said.

"Don't think we could do it?" Myran asked.

"Would you shut your mouth?" Neji asked. "For about five minutes. He may have some good points to get across here."

"Yeah." Vancha said in agreement.

David nodded his head in gratitude towards the two. "We don't know what is out there." he said. "Until we do, none of should go outside."

"Well what about that boy's father? And that woman?" Myran asked, indicating towards Sasuke. "They left."

"Like any of us would have been able to stop them." Sasuke snapped. "Her kids needed her there with them. What, you guys can't stand a little smell?" Crepsley nodded.

"This is madness to try and send anyone out there now."

"Look I want to go." Norm said. "It was my idea that someone goes out there to fix the vent. I want to go."

"This is madness." Deverish said.

"Call me mad." Norm said in reply.

Grubs snickered slightly. "One step ahead of ya there Norm." he said

"Look I think we all have come to the conclusion that this is no ordinary mist." David said there were nods from the group. "We shouldn't just go out there…"

"Look I'm going." Norm said. His voice filled with determination, he looked towards Myran. "Go head and raise it up." He said.

"Idiot." Inuyasha murmured and Darren, Sasuke, Crepsley, Deverish, Harry, Hermione, and the rest of the gang nodded in agreement. Myran walked over to the generator and started it back up again.

"Everyone back away." Crepsley said pulling the younger kids back. The rest of the gang nodded and moved away from the door. "Darren do you have your knives?" he asked.

"Don't go anywhere without them." Darren replied. "You?"

"Like wise." David and one of the employees backed away with them. As the doors groaned as it slowly opened up slightly. Norm directing Jim with his arms.

"A little higher." He said. The door continued to be raised. "A little more…there that's good." Jim stopped the door and moved away from the generator.

"Why must they be like this?" Sakura asked quietly, in fear of enraging the mechanics more.

"It's because they have no idea what's going on." Hermione said. "Here we are in a situation in which no one has ever seen before, they need something to rationalize. This problem they _can_ figure out and fix." Sakura nodded in understanding, as she watched Norm move towards the now open door. Then she noticed something.

"Hey…the mist's not coming in." everyone bent down to see what the young koinichi was talking about. And sure enough the mist stopped right at the door, instead of seeping through to fill the space.

"What the hell?" Koga said. "Any of ya seen this before?"

"None that I've seen." Deverish said, while quietly adding. "On this dimension."

Then Myran started to laugh. "So any sign of the boogey man?" he asked. Then looked at Norm.

"Pretty scary, eh, Norm?"

Norm snickered and stood and faced the group with his back towards the door and mist. "Yeah right." He said. Then the group noticed something slithering in the mist.

"Um…Norm." David said motioning towards the young man. "Move away from the door."

Norm looked confused at the group then turned around to see a tentacle come out of the mist and move towards his leg.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" he yelled in fear as the tentacle wrapped around his ankle and pulled him so he fell on his butt, then began to pull him towards the mist.

"Help me!" Norm pleaded and the group rushed into action. Darren drew his knives and charged towards the tentacle.

"Some one grab Norm!" Vancha ordered. And David and Inuyasha rushed over and grabbed the young man by his arms and torso.

"Got him!" Inuyasha said. Sasuke and the other present ninja drew Kunai and minor exploding tabs. Sakura threw a tab at the tentacle, but the tentacle moved and the tab missed its target and zoomed towards the mist.

"Damn it." She cursed. Crepsley, Darren and Vancha rushed over towards the tentacle in an attempt to tear it off, but as they rushed over many more tentacles slithered in towards them.

"Shit." The three quickly moved away. Harry and Hermione grabbed some crowbars from the crates and smacked away any tentacles that came near them, while trying to defend the mechanics behind them who were paralyzed with fear.

"Damn it, why aren't you two helping?" Harry asked as he slashed at a tentacle. The two didn't answer but began to back away.

"Cowards!" Hermione snapped, dodging a tentacle as it lunged at her. Grubs rushed over to help the two.

Deverish and Vancha were punching and kicking at the tentacles to make them let go of the young bagger. Norm kicked and screamed in agony as the tentacles went up his leg to his knee. Then all of a sudden the end of the tentacle came up and ripped off the skin on Norm's knee. Norm screamed in pain as the blood flowed freely from his now bleeding knee.

Sasuke rushed over to hack at the bloody tentacle with his Kunai but the thing moved over towards Norm's shoulder and attached itself to it and ripped off more of his skin. Blood splattered all over the place getting on Sasuke, Neji, Darren, Deverish, Crepsley, David, Inuyasha, and Sakura.

Koga noticed movement in the corner of his eye and saw a tentacle make its way toward Sakura.

"Sakura! Behind you!" Sakura turned around too late as the Tentacle wrapped around her and began to drag her towards the door.

"Sakura!" Sasuke rushed over to help his teammate and grabbed a hold of her forearm.

"Help me!" Sakura pleaded as the thing pulled harder on her.

"Hold on Sakura!" Neji and Koga rushed over to help the young shinobi, but before they could reach the two, Sakura slipped from Sasuke's grip and was dragged, screaming into the mist.

"Sakura!!" Sasuke yelled as they heard her screams of agony reach them.

Crepsley noticed a tentacle moving towards the young Uchiha and using his vampiric speed rushed over and moved the Uchiha out of harms way.

He handed the shaken boy to Ollie and rushed back to where the others were trying to free Norm.

"Someone go get an axe or something!" Neji yelled.

Koga nodded and rushed to where he saw an axe encased in a box and quickly broke the glass. Grabbing the axe he rushed to the tentacle and raised it up to strike.

"Keep him still!" He ordered, to David and Inuyasha. Then another tentacle attached itself to Norm and pulled him out of the two men's grip as Koga's axe came down. The boy was dragged to the door where his head hit it. Temporarily knocking him out. But before he was fully underneath the door he came to and quickly tried to grab onto the metal door. David and Inuyasha rushed toward the boy and tried to pull him back inside. Then he saw more tentacles moving in around them.

"Someone start the generator!" David ordered as he and Inuyasha let go of Norm to dodge one of the tentacles coming towards them. Ollie rushed over to the generator and started it up. Norm's fingers slipped off the door and the tentacles pulled him into the mist. His agony filled screams echoing in their ears.

Inuyasha looked around rushed over to help Grubs, Harry and Hermione. Then the tentacles began to retreat back into the mist as the employee closed the doors. Koga thinking quickly took the axe and chopped off the head of one of the tentacles as it tried to squeeze under the now almost fully shut door. Then the door closed and silence reigned in the loading dock.

"Is everyone all right?" Jim asked.

Everyone stared at Jim in disbelief.

"You've got to be kidding me, after all that, you have the balls to ask us if we're all right?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Yeah. We lost two people all thanks to your idiocy!" Grubs yelled. "And they were both kids!"

"How-how were we supposed to know what was out there?" Jim protested.

"Oh, and the screams of those who went into the mist before was not a clue that there was something out there?" Darren asked, walking over to Sasuke who still looked shaken up. He seemed to be zoned out, and muttering pleas of mercy under his breath. Neji walked over as well and wrapped an arm around the Uchiha whispering words to him in Japanese in an attempt to calm him down.

"Look I'm sorry—" Jim began before David punched him in the face.

"You got those two kids killed!" David growled. "You asshole!" Vancha and Deverish rushed over to hold the man back from assaulting Jim any more. "Did you get a good look? Did you get a good look of their faces as they were pulled in? Huh?! What the hell did you two do while we were trying to save them?!"

"David calm down." Ollie said calmly. "This won't solve anything…they're gone."

Crepsley shook his head at the two mechanics. "Come on, we'd better go let the others know what we've found out." He said walking towards the door. Everybody nodded and followed the Vampire towards the main store building.

"Hey. Ollie, do you have a change in clothes?" David asked. "I don't want to go to my son looking like this and I think that they wouldn't want to keep someone else's blood on them."

"I'm sure we have some in the back." Ollie said calmly. "But what do we tell the people in the market?"

"I don't know." David said truthfully. "We'll figure that out when we get out there." Ollie nodded and the two walked out of the loading dock.

He caught up with the others. "Hey, whoever has blood on their clothes, come with me and Ollie? We'll get you into some clean ones." Neji, Sasuke, Deverish, Darren, Crepsley, and Inuyasha nodded and followed the two men towards the locker rooms. While the others went back to their groups.

Harry and Hermione ran back towards Snape.

"Where in Merlin's name been you two?" Snape asked as they walked over.

"Loading dock." Harry said. "We were helping some people check something out."

"Then why do you guys look shaken?" Draco asked.

"Couple of dumbasses, pardon my language Professor, opened the back door and these Tentacles came out of the mist and attacked us." Harry said. "We lost two people. One of the workers here, Norm, and Sakura." Naruto looked at the two.

"Hold up." He said shaking his head. "Did I hear you correctly; did you just say Sakura is dead?" Harry nodded his head solemnly. "Sasuke tried to save her but the tentacles were too strong and pulled her out of his grip…I'm sorry man." Naruto looked at Hermione for confirmation, but to his dismay got a solemn nod.

"It can't be…" Naruto said sitting down. Draco looked at him.

"Was she your girlfriend?" he asked gently. Naruto shook his head.

"No. She was my teammate in our cell. She was like a sister to me and Sasuke…it'll be weird to not have her around anymore." Severus looked over the two.

"Are you two all right?" he asked.

"A little shaken up Professor, but we're all right." Hermione said. Then noticed Evra and Shippo run over to Vancha and Koga.

"Vancha? What's wrong?" the young snake-boy asked.

"There's something in the mist." Vancha said looking at the front window. "And it ate two people."

"Who?" Evra and Harkat, and Shippo asked at once.

"Sakura and some kid here named Norm." Koga replied.

"What was it?" Shippo asked.

"We don't know. All we saw were weird tentacles with these nail, claw-like spines attached to the ends of them." Vancha said.

"Where's Inuyasha, Crepsley and Darren?" Evra asked.

"Getting changed." Koga said. "They wanted to get out of the bloody clothes."

"What will happen now?" Ron asked.

"We need to tell somebody." Vancha said.

"Yeah, but who'll believe us?" Harry asked. "How are going to explain to these people that there's a creature out there with tentacles, and it killed two people. Folks are going to think that _we're _the one's who killed them." Vancha nodded in agreement.

"I know but they have the right to know." Vancha pointed out. "Let's get the others, who were there and members of our little pack. Then we'll figure something out." Harry and Hermione nodded and they split up to get the rest of their groups. After a few minutes they had everyone gathered up.

"Okay." Vancha said, already taking charge of the meeting. "We need to tell somebody about this. Any ideas as to whom?"

The group thought about it for a moment. "How about the psycho lady?" Darren suggested.

"You mean the one who was talking about judgment day?" Koga asked.

Darren nodded. "Yup that one." David shook his head.

"nah. She's crazy."

"How about Norten?" Ollie asked.

"That windbag?" David asked.

"He's a lawyer from New York. He'd be a good place to start."

"Or the worse place." Crepsley said. "There's something about him I just don't like."

"You and me both." David said dryly. "But what choice do we have…I'll go."

Sasuke and Crepsley nodded. "We'll go too." Sasuke said.

David nodded and they walked over to Norten, while the others watched on, worriedly.

"So any ideas about how to stop that thing from getting in here?" Ollie asked. Koga and Jim raised an eyebrow.

"We shut the door." Jim said.

"But the whole front of the building is glass." Ollie said. And everyone turned to look at the front of the store.

"Merlin's beard…" Ron said.

"Too troublesome." Shikamaru said leaning against a wall.

"Charna's Gut…" Darren and Vancha said at once.

"This cannot end well." Severus nodded.

Then the group looked over at the four conversing.

"How do you think it's going over there?" Naruto asked. Shikamaru looked at the group for a moment then closed his eyes.

"If the way that lawyer is looking at them is anything to go by, then I'd say it isn't going so well." He said with a bored tone. Then Inuyasha looked around.

"Hey Miroku. Where's Kagome?" he asked, now realizing that she wasn't there with them.

Miroku thought for a moment before his eyes widened. "I think she said that she was going to the pharmacy to get some first aid items." He said. "And I think she also went to check on her bike."

Inuyasha cursed under his breath. How could he have not known that she wasn't in the store with them until just now?

"Don't worry. I'm sure she's okay." Sango said reassuringly. "She's resourceful."

"Still." Inuyasha's ears drooped. The group saw Norten, Crepsley, Sasuke, and David walk towards them.

"Okay, who in this group was in the loading dock at the time of this supposed attack?"

The group stepped forward while the others stepped back. "And you said you saw tentacles?"

The group nodded.

"Yes. They were pretty creepy." Hermione said. Then Norten laughed.

"What kind of idiot do you take me for?" he asked. "How do I know that you all didn't kill those kids?"

"You called it." Sasuke mouthed to Harry, and then spoke up. "What reason would we have for killing them? One of them was like a sister to me and was good friend to us. And most of us barely even knew Norm."

"I chopped off part of the tentacle." Koga said. "If you want to see it for yourself."

Norten shook his head. "I am not going to be made the fool here." he said, then noticed a beer in Jim, Myran, and Ollie's hand. "Maybe these tentacles you saw were from the alcohol you are drinking."

"We can't drink." Neji said. "A majority of us who went in there were under drinking age. Are you going to call us liars?" he asked.

"You are young and Naïve to the world." Norten said.

"We've seen more than you have." Sasuke snapped. Norten raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, really?" Sasuke nodded.

"A majority of the kids before you have seen more than you could ever see in your entire life."

"Name one." Norten mocked.

"Your family being slaughtered in front of you." Sasuke said.

"People being brutally massacred." Grubs said.

"Being hunted down because you were born." Harry added.

"Being shunned and hated by everyone since you were a minute old." Naruto said sadly.

"Okay I get it." Norten said. "You guys are hallucinating due to all the trauma in your lives."

"We are not!" Darren said angrily. Evra and Harkat nodded and stood by Darren's side. Making Norten jump at the sight of them.

"Look I'm sorry gentlemen, and madam, but I'm not that stupid." he said.

"Two people just lost their lives and you're going to deny it?" Lee asked. "That is so un-youthful of you." Tenten rolled her eyes and covered Lee's mouth.

"Another time Lee." She said. "Then you can talk about the spirit of youth. But not now."

Norten stared at the group. "I can say I am shocked to say the least. Using what going on out there, to try and make me look like an idiot."

"Look man, what grounds would we have for making you look like an idiot?" Harry asked. "We barely know you."

"Those four do." He said pointing towards David, Jim, Myran, and Ollie.

"They're not trying to make you look like an idiot." Hermione protested.

Norten shook his head. "Look I'm going to leave."

"Why won't you come see for yourself?" Grubs asked. "Are you scared that what we say is true?"

Norten turned towards Grubs. "Look young man. I don't know what trick you and your friends are trying to pull, but I'm not getting in the middle. And you won't fool Me." he said. "Besides there are real problems that need to be taken care off in here and I don't have time to deal with your pathetic jokes."

"This isn't a joke." Deverish said. "And this problem is just about as real as the rest of them here."

"I am not that stupid and I am not going to be made a fool of." Norten said.

"Look there are people's lives at stake." Crepsley said annoyed. "So why don't you get your head out of your ass and come see for yourself." Darren looked around and saw several of the other people watching the event.

"You all are crazy." Norten said and began to walk away, then turned around and added. "No, I'm mistaken. You're not crazy, you're way past crazy. You all are insane!"

Then Inuyasha got pissed off and walked over and began to pull Norten by the collar of his shirt.

"Get your God damn hands off of me!" Norten shouted angrily. "I am not afraid to sue your ass for assault! Ask David, I've sued him once!"

"Tough love, there ass wipe." Inuyasha snapped. "You can't sue me. Cause in your country, I don't exist. I'm just a tourist. And I would like to stay alive until we go home. So if you're done being and egotistical prick; we'd like you to see something. In fact we'd like everyone to come over here, because whether you like it or not, it concerns you as well."

"What do you people think you are doing?" the store manager asked. "Have you guys been drinking?"

"We just opened up the can." Myran said. "We are not making this up."

"Look I don't want to take down names, but I'm prepared to do so. Starting with you guys." The store manager said pointing to the group.

"Okay, write down names for all we fucking care." Grubs snapped. "But until that happens, you can do us all a favor and shut the fuck up! Listen to what we have to say, cause later on it could mean life or death."

That shut the manager up really quickly. And everyone looked at them shocked.

"Okay. This is Vancha, Mr. Crepsley, and Deverish." Neji said indicating towards the three. "And a majority of you would know David Drayton. Like Grubs so nicely put it, listen to what these guys have to say, cause it could very well mean your life if you go out into the mist."

Crepsley cleared his throat. "Thank you, you two." He said nodding his head towards Grubs and Neji.

"All right now that we have your attention." Vancha said clasping his hands. "Let's get down to business. Normally we wouldn't sugar coat this, but since we have younger kids in the room, we'll make an exception." He looked at Deverish.

"There's something in that mist." Deverish began. "We don't know what it is, nor do we know what this mist is or where it is from. But whatever is out in the mist is dangerous, just like Dan said."

"He's right." Dan said from the crowd. "He's exactly right."

"Not too long ago, me and some others went into the back to check something out. Both the generator and this weird noise, that two young men heard." Crepsley said. "Norm decided to open the door to fix a clogged exhaust pipe, and these tentacles attacked us. They killed both Norm and a young girl named Sakura, who was trying to save him. Eventually we managed to close the door and the tentacles receded back into the mist. Koga, here, managed to cut off part of the tentacle. So if any of you want to see if for your selves, please follow us to the loading dock." Crepsley finished motioning them to follow. And without another word walked toward the back door and disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3: The Psycho Lady Begins Terror

The store manager began to laugh

R.D.D.G: here is chapter 3; numero tres etc. I hope you all have been enjoying it so far  
-…though sometimes my writing is not the best…enjoy.

The Mist Chapter 3

The psycho lady begins terror

The store manager began to laugh. Norten not too far behind. "Tentacles from the planet X." Norten said sarcastically. "It's a lie you know."

"It's a pile of shit." Another man agreed. The store manager rolled his eyes.

"It's a lie. Of course it's a lie. It's lunacy, from the looks of it. The tentacles are coming out of the beer cans."

"For the last time." Neji snapped. "We don't drink!"

"Me, Vancha and Crepsley _can't_ drink." Darren said adding in a small lie. "We have very sensitive stomachs, alcohol could hurt us. So, you calling us liars? Cause you can go see for yourself that we're not lying."

The store manager and several other people looked at each other then followed the group back towards the loading dock. As they walked in they saw Mr. Crepsley right behind the door. Seeing them, he nodded and walked into the back, grabbing flashlights and handing them towards the group. They all took one and moved towards the boxes. Shining their lights on the floor they saw pools of blood scattered about. And two sets of streaks, leading towards the door and leading under it. And the store manager moved the light around the edge of the door until the light came to rest on the tentacle.

"What in God's name?" he said as the group walked towards it. One of the men picked up a pole and poked it. It flinched, making the entire group jump back. Then it began to smoke and dissolve into a strange liquid. They watched it until it was lying in a pool of its own blood. They looked at Crepsley.

"You think we're lying now?" he asked folding his arms against his chest. The group shook their heads. "Good. Let's go back and tell the others." They nodded and walked back. Once they passed through the door all eyes were on them. The store manager walked ahead of them.

"It appears we may have a problem of some magnitude." He said.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "This is too troublesome." He said. "I knew I should have stayed home and watched the clouds."

"And miss all of this?" Evra asked bewildered.

"Still too troublesome." Evra shook his head, and then looked at Naruto.

"Is he always like this?" he asked. Naruto nodded then grinned.

"Yup. He may be lazy, but he is a ninja genius. A master of strategy." Naruto said.

"He's…that…good?" Harkat asked, looking back at Shikamaru. "He…doesn't look…like much."

"Don't let looks fool ya." Ino said, smiling. "I'm on his team and he may be a lazy, whining excuse of a ninja. But he's actually pretty tough."

Choji nodded in agreement while snacking on potato chips.

Naruto smiled then looked at Sasuke who still looked a bit out of it. Concerned for the younger boy, he walked over. "Hey Sasuke. You okay?" he asked sitting beside him.

"I can't believe she slipped through my fingers." Sasuke said sadly.

"It's not your fault Sasuke." Naruto said gently, while wrapping an arm around Sasuke. "We don't know what we're dealing with. It could be like Kyuubi or something worse." Sasuke chuckled weakly.

"What can be worse?"

"A moody Gaara." Naruto joked, making Sasuke chuckle in response.

"Yeah. That is pretty bad." He said. Naruto smiled.

"There ya go." Naruto said. "Let's keep a smile on for awhile okay?" Sasuke shrugged.

"Hey come on you lazy asses!" Draco shouted from the front. "Come help us put dog food bags over the windows."

"Coming." Sasuke called back and the two stood up and walked over to the front. The people in the store worked hard and with great haste, to put the bags up, and duck tape over the cracks in the windows. As Hinata, Sango, and Hermione walked to the back to get some more bags and tape they heard someone talking in the woman's restroom. They moved towards the door to listen in.

"Hey Sango. What do you want me to do?" Shippo asked walking over. Sango quickly placed her finger to her mouth and checked to see if the person was still talking. She was, so Sango looked at Shippo.

"Why don't you go keep Billy company." She said quietly. "it's been awhile since you've seen anyone your age." Shippo nodded and walked off. Then she placed her ear back at the door.

"let me." the woman said. "help…these..people. let me…let me preach your word. Let me shine your light. At least they're not _all_ bad, they can't all be bad. Some of them can be saved can't they?"

Hinata, Sango and Hermione looked at each other.

"who's she talking to?" Hinata whispered.

"it sounds like she's praying." Hermione whispered.

"to who?" Sango asked quietly. "Buddha?"

Hermione shook her head. "no, to God."

Hinata and Sango looked at each other, with confused looks, then to Hermione. "who?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "just listen." She whispered. And they went back to listening.

"yes. Some can be brought to Heaven's holy gates, through your grace. I have to believe that, though some will swim in the lake of fire forever. If I can save a few…even one, then will I have counted for something. I will have pulled my weight, I will have earned my place at your side…"

Then Hinata accidentally pushed the door open.

"oops…" she said blushing. After a moment the psycho lady stood up and stared at them.

"what?" she asked.

"oh…um…sorry…but we had to use the restroom…" Hinata said, quickly making up an excuse.

The Lady looked at Sango and Hermione for confirmation and the two quickly nodded.

"fine. Have at it." She said then began to walk out of the restroom before Sango stopped her.

"um…excuse me ma'am." The psycho lady turned around. "we can understand completely that you're scared. And well we think that we should band together so, if you know, you needed someone to talk to then…"

"I already have someone to talk to," the psycho lady said, narrowing her eyes at the three. "God above is the only friend I need, and you know what I talk to him everyday." She pointed a finger at the three. "don't you dare condescend me."

the three looked at each other. "umm…excuse me?" Hermione asked.

"don't you dare mock me." the Psycho lady said again.

"why would we?" Sango asked. Hinata nodded in agreement.

"you haven't done anything that we would dare mock you of." She said.

"one day. You just might." The lady said than with a huff walked away.

the three stared after her for a moment before looking at each other.

"what was her problem?" Sango asked.

"seems to me like she's an extremist." Hermione said thoughtfully. "we might wanna watch our backs."

"why?" Hinata asked. "all she was doing was praying to her God. Why should we be careful?"

"did you see the look in her eyes?" Hermione asked. "it was loathe, and possibly she knows about us."

"what do you mean?" Sango asked.

"she might have figured out I'm a witch, and you two are not of her religion." Hermione said. "and she could also know about the others as well, though I don't know what's wrong with Crepsley, Vancha and Darren. They seem normal."

"but why?—"

"not a lot of religious extremists are as accepting of others that believe differently than them." Hermione said. "they may go to extreme lengths to do away with all those who are different. we'll just have to keep an eye on her." the three nodded before they went to different stalls.

"we might as well go warn the others so they're prepared." Sango said after a few minutes.

Hinata nodded. "we have several people who are demons, and then there's your group Hermione, and then there's Evra and Harkat."

After they washed their hands they went to go find the rest of their groups. Being since they were different than a lot of the locals they considered themselves to be a group of allies. Hermione found Sasuke, Darren, Crepsely, Harry, Draco, Severus, Inuyasha, Neji and Koga listening in on Norten as he talked to the others.

"what's going on?" Hermione asked. Sasuke placed his finger on his lips to tell her to be quiet as Norten spoke.

"Maybe you do believe this. Uh, maybe they're not lies or illusions or whatever. But the fact of the matter is the evidence is flimsy. Bordering ludicracy…"

"hey this isn't a courtroom." David said. "you're not arguing your case and you're causing nothing but trouble talking the way you are."

"and you can throw as much cow cud as you want, you're still not fooling anyone." Norten retorted.

"huh. Now a days you can't convince someone there's a fire even though their hair is burning. Denial is a powerful thing." Ollie said to David as he walked away.

"hey believe what you will. But I will have no part of it. Neither will any sane, thinking person."

Before Darren was going to snap at him. they heard the psycho lady say, "think what you will, Mr. Lawyer. There is _no_ defense against the will of God. There's no court of appeals in hell."

"what's hell?" Inuyasha asked.

Hermione shook her head. "another time." She murmured as they continued to watch.

"there's even no defense here, even with all the fertilizer in the world. You can stack them as high as you can, but they're still just bags of…Shit isn't it."

"me, Sango and Hinata are going to need to talk to you and the rest of the pack." Hermione whispered. "we may have a slight issue on hand."

"let me guess it's got something to do with the psycho lady over there." Darren said indicating towards said lady.

"Darren." Larten chastised quietly.

"not my fault if she is." Darren mumbled.

"uh, those of you who want to discuss this thing rationally, and finding a means of rescue are welcome to join me. those of you who want to stack dog food, knock yourselves out."

the group sweat dropped.

"great, we're already splitting into groups." Neji said. "that's not the smartest thing to do right now, particularly since there are younger children here. and I have a feeling, pretty soon, we're going to be the outcasts."

Severus nodded. "I agree. We'd better lay low for a while and find a way to get help from the Ministry."

"how are _they_ going to help us, Severus?" Draco asked. "if you cannot even cast a simple _protego_ charm with this fog around, what makes you think the bloody ministry can?"

"watch your tone Malfoy." Severus snapped. Then a scream caught their attention.

They quickly looked around to See Ino being pulled into the mist.

"INO!!" Sasuke and Neji yelled as they rushed to save their companion. But before the two could reach the blonde koinichi, Crepsley and Severus held them back.

they could still hear her screams. The whole store turned quiet as the young girl's screams died down into total silence once more.

"what the hell just happened?" Norten asked.

"apparently that girl was trying to leave." Someone replied. "she must have been trying to find a way out of here."

"or she was just signing her pact with the devil, to join him in the fiery pits of hell." The psycho lady said.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT INO!!" all the ninja exclaimed.

"she was a strong teenager." Shikamaru said. "strong willed, and she was determined…though granted she was a _bit_ annoying and a little egotistical. Who isn't? why do you think she belongs in your hell?"

"she did not follow God's word." The lady replied simply. "she followed a path of darkness."

"Lady, don't mean to be rude but, we're of the Shinto faith or Buddhists! How is a peaceful religion a path of darkness?" Sasuke snapped. "just because we don't believe in your "God" you would Demonize our culture? Do _not_ judge us based on your ignorance!"

the lady just glared at him. "I have nothing more to say to you, Demons of hell."

"you…YOU IGNORANT, JUDGEMENTAL BITCH!!" Lee yelled, surprising all of the ninja. Tenten and Neji looked at their teammate with wide eyes, as Tenten placed her hands on her hips.

"_wow Lee, I didn't know you had it in you._" she said in amazement.

Neji smirked. "_now I wonder what Gai-sensei would say about it._" Just before Lee could shout anymore, Vancha showed up and covered up the young shinobi's mouth.

"not now lee." He said.

"it's not that we don't respect your religion." Hinata said to the psycho lady quickly. "you have every right to believe how you want to believe, but all we ask is that you respect our religion." The psycho lady turned up her nose turned away from them.

Kiba put a hand on Hinata's shoulder. "come on, Hinata." He said, then looked at Shino. "_Have your Kikaichu, keep an eye on these people._" Shino nodded as the pack moved away from the rest of the people in the store.

As they walked, Darren heard his stomach growl. It has been three weeks since he had last had blood, and he was starting to grow hungry.

"Mr. Crepsley, I need blood." Darren whispered to Mr. Crepsley. Larten nodded and looked at Vancha who also nodded, they too needed their usual dose of blood.

"we'll have to ask to feed off one of the members of our pack." Vancha said.

Crepsley nodded. "you ask a member of your group, and me and Darren will ask a member of ours." Vancha nodded as they met up with the rest of the pack, near the back of the store.

Once all the pack members were accounted for Hermione said. "now I'm sure most of us have noticed the "psycho" Lady's behavior. Sango, Hinata, and I think that she will become a huge problem in the future. She already knows that a lot of this group are members of a different religion. What I'm not sure of though is if she knows about the rest of us. I mean you heard her talk, I don't think she's going to react well if she finds out that three of us are Demons, and one of us has a demon in him. nor do I think she'll be thrilled with the fact that there are four wizards and one witch." She looked at Vancha, Crepsley and Darren. "I'm not sure what you three are, but I highly doubt she'll be thrilled either. Then there's also Evra and Harkat to worry about." Evra and Harkat looked at each other worriedly.

"let them try to touch my friends." Darren growled. Crepsley smiled at his apprentice, while Vancha looked at the cub prince with pride.

"I could just send my friends after her and finish the problem right now." Shino suggested. Neji shook his head.

"no, that would point more fingers at us." He said.

Hermione looked at the two. "friends?" she asked.

"all members of my clan are beetle masters." Shino explained. "once we are born we are given to the Kikaichu insects. They live inside of us and feed off our chakra, in return they obey our commands."

Naruto smirked. "hence the reason why we call him buggy." He said. Shino ignored him.

"this lady is like a spider and if remained unchecked she could spell the end for us."

"yeah, she could use us as a scape goat or something." Miroku said then looked at Hinata.

"um…miss Hinata…"

"yes?"

"I was wondering if you'd…" Sango hit him hard over the head with her Hiraikotsu.

"don't even think about it monk." She snapped at him. Inuyasha and Shippo shook their heads.

"what an idiot." Shippo said.

"Heh, and you would've thought that the lecher would learn." Inuyasha agreed.

The pack looked at the four strangely.

"you don't want to know." Shippo said. The others nodded in agreement.

"so what should we do?" Grubs asked. "we have to help these people out…despite the crazy psycho lady."

Deverish nodded in agreement with his nephew. Darren looked at Crepsley with a look that said, 'we need to tell them now.' Crepsley sighed and looked at the group.

"there is something me, Darren and Vancha must tell you all." He said. "for it would spell the end for us if we don't. you see, we are vampires."

"that would explain why you have the smell of the livin' dead." Inuyasha said. "so what's up?"

"we need to take a little bit of blood from someone. We may be vampires, but we do not kill the people we feed from like our cousins the vampaneze. And we don't drink as often. Vancha and I only have to drink about twice a month while Darren here, who's only a half-vampire, needs to feed once a month."

"why couldn't you feed off of one of the people in the store?" Tenten asked.

"we could but then people would spot us, and we would be doomed." Vancha said. "that and if we had a willing donor, they wouldn't cause fright if they woke up while we gathered blood. like Crepsley said, we don't take a lot when we feed. Just a little bit."

Darren looked to the ground. "so…we were wondering if, well…one or two of you could be our willing donors while we stay here. we won't drink often." Sasuke smiled and stepped forward.

"I can be a donor for Darren and Crepsley." He said.

Naruto looked at his teammate before too stepping up. "I can be a donor for Vancha." The three smiled.

"thank you so much." Crepsley said.

The two boys shrugged. "it's nothing." Sasuke said. "we need to stand by each other if we are going to make it out of this alive."

Naruto nodded. "exactly, and besides that, you guys are pretty cool, I'm glad to help. believe it!" he said patting Darren on the shoulder. "so when do you guys need to feed?"

"we are going to need to feed about now…if it's not too much trouble." Darren replied. "we're already beginning to feel the effects of not having blood." the two nodded.

"then let's go." Sasuke said. "we can go into the loading dock. It's dark, so if someone walks in it would be hard for them to see anything."

The three vampires nodded. Deverish smiled. "well, while you five are doing that, we are going to help out with the bags. Let's go guys." The rest nodded and followed the Disciple away. Crepsley and Vancha looked at the two young shinobi, and smirked.

"let's go, before someone notices us." He said and they quickly walked into the loading dock, making sure to hide in the darkest corner there. Naruto wrapped his arm around Sasuke's shoulders and knew that the young Uchiha was still freaked about the sudden loss of Ino.

"_its okay, Sasuke._" Naruto said gently.

"_when is this going to end?_" Sasuke asked. "_every single time I hear someone scream in fear or agony, __**that**__ night plays inside my head._"

Naruto pulled the uchiha closer to his side. "_I'll be there with you, all right. I'm not going to leave you._" Sasuke smiled at Naruto before Vancha, Darren and Crepsley stopped.

"this place should be good enough." Crepsley said. Then Vancha and Larten motioned for Naruto and Sasuke to step forward. The two complied, and the two vampires breathed out their knock-out breath. The boy's eyes began to droop as they lost consciousness and fell limply into Vancha and Crepsley's arms.

Darren watched the two ninjas. "you know, I'm beginning to think that these two love each other."

Vancha stared at him. "what makes you think that?" he asked.

"haven't you noticed how Sasuke behaves whenever Naruto is around?" Darren asked.

"yeah, it's the same way Harry acts when Draco is near him. slightly shy, and a blush on his cheeks." Vancha said, shrugging his shoulders as he used his nails to make a small cut on Naruto's arm.

Darren nodded as Crepsley did the same with Sasuke. "yup, exactly." He said. Crepsley rolled his eyes as he moved the arm away from his mouth.

"I know that tone, Darren. Don't go trying to play matchmaker." He said, before returning to feeding. Darren smiled.

"My dear Sire, why would you think I would do that?" he asked. as Crepsley finished.

"I've been with you for about six years, Childe. I know when you're planning something." He said as he wiped the blood from his chin. "now get your fill." Darren nodded and pulled out his syringe. Finding a vein in the leg, Darren stuck the needle in and drew the blood into it. After that was done, he grabbed a cup he took from one of the aisles and poured the blood into it. While Crepsley used his healing spit to close up the wounds. After checking that there would be no scars, Crepsley and Darren used cloth and cleaned off the blood from their faces and the young Uchiha. While Vancha cleaned off his face and Naruto's arm.

"you know we should probably come up with a cover story, just in case." Vancha said. Crespley nodded and picked up several bags of fertilizer and handed them to Darren.

"we can say that we were getting some more bags for the windows and the two fell asleep." Vancha nodded and grabbed several of the furniture pads and swung them over this shoulder as he picked up Naruto. Crepsley grabbed another bag of Dog food before, using one arm, settling Sasuke on his back.

"but what if the crazy lady strikes?" Darren asked. "she's not too thrilled with any of the ninja because of their faith."

"we can have Harkat keep watch over them, until they wake up." Crepsley said. "Harkat could deal with any of those humans easily." Darren nodded.

"I'll go get him when I drop these bags off to the front." He said, as the three walked out of the back. David saw them come out and walked over to them.

"what happened?" he asked noticing the sleeping boys.

"we went to get some more bags, and the two were tired so they fell asleep where they stood." Crepsley said. "all this shock would make anyone tired." David nodded in agreement as he took the bag away from Crepsley.

"yeah, no kidding. You can have them sleep by Billy." He said. Then he and Darren walked to the front to stack the bags up with the others.

The two vampires nodded and made their way over to where Billy lay with a couple of the ladies from the town. The elderly lady looked up at them and smiled.

"hello there." she said.

"do you mind if these two sleep here for a couple hours?" Crepsley asked.

"not at all, not at all." She replied cheerfully. "lay them down and we'll keep an eye on them."

"thank you very much ma'am." Vancha said as he laid down Naruto and placed a blanket over him.

"oh think nothing of it." The lady said. "the young ones need rest, now. Yet most of the adults keep throwing these fears onto their shoulders. Particularly Ms. Carmondy, and Mr. Norten."

Crepsley nodded as he laid Sasuke down next to Naruto.

"they need to learn to be silent." Crepsley said.

"well, not everybody is as understanding of others." The woman said. "I suppose situations like this bring out the true natures of people."

Vancha and Crepsley nodded. "the need for survival." Vancha said. "our animal instincts begin to emerge once more." The woman nodded.

"well, we'd better go help the other out up front." Mr. Crepsley said. "thank you again for watching them."

"no, problem." The woman said before the two walked towards the front. Then Darren walked over with Evra and Harkat.

"what's wrong?" Vancha asked.

"that…psycho lady…keeps looking…at us…funny." Harkat said. "I don't…like her…one bit. Can't wait…to get…away from…her."

"yeah, she keeps glaring at us like it was our fault the mist is here." Evra agreed. "just because we look different than everyone else."

Crepsley sighed. "all right. Why don't you two go watch over Sasuke, Naruto, and Billy. They're in the back with two ladies. One of them has short black hair, and the other is elderly." The snake-boy and the little person nodded and walked back.

"may I go too?" Shippo asked on top of one of the shelves. Crepsley nodded and Shippo ran off after the two.

Then Vancha, Crepsley and Darren walked towards the front, where Grubs and Deverish were trying their best to ignore Norten's rants.

"someone needs to shut that man up." Grubs said to Darren as he got on the other side of the ladder and helped putting tape over the cracks.

"he can't be much worse than the psycho lady." Darren pointed out. Grubs nodded in agreement.

"I quite agree." Miroku said. "that woman is driving me nuts."

"weren't you always nuts Miroku." Inuyasha said from his look out post.

"not the point." Miroku sighed. "all she ever does is preach."

"she still is." Shikamaru said from next to Inuyasha. Ron nodded.

"she's been at it for a little while now." The young wizard said.

The group went silent as they worked.

"is none so blind as those who will not see. Open your eyes. let the scales fall away, this has all been written."

"in her own mind." Grubs murmured to Darren who chuckled.

"Revelations, chapter 15; and the temple was filled with smoke from the glory of God and from his power. And no one could enter the temple until the seven plagues of the seven angels were completed."

The group sighed. "so what are you going on about lady?" Inuyasha asked. everyone stopped to listen.

"I'm saying that we should all prepare to meet our maker." The lady said in a choked voice. Inuyasha rolled his eyes then looked out the window again.

Authoress' note: okay ppl here's chapter 3. now if you've ever watched the movie you might have noticed that I gave some of the lines from the movie to one of the anime characters that are in this fic. Personally I liked those lines somewhat. And while I'm at it, I made Ms. Carmondy (AKA the psycho lady) the way she was, well because she is psycho and she probably would have acted like that. I've seen several extremists like her, I've been told off by people like her. (though granted I usually tell the others off in retaliation). I mean, in no way, shape or form, for the way Ms. Carmondy is portrayed, to be insulting. If it is, I'm sorry but I'm not changing her. she was an ass in the movie so she shall remain an ass now, why cause she scares me, and I don't like her.


	4. Chapter 4: More arguements and new Comer

Okay this is Chapter four

R.D.D.G: Okay this is Chapter four. Enjoy -. Oh yeah, there shall be some extra characters joining the gang in the store. I'm not going to say who. I'll leave you all to figure that out, but for when you do…I OWN NONE OF THEM!! again goes to cry in a corner

??: why the hell did you bring us into—

R.D.D.G: shut up! quickly covers mysterious person's mouth

The Mist Chapter 4

More arguments and new comers

"Yeah right, prepared to meet shit." Jim said. Making the store look at him. "Lady your tongue must be in the middle and it's waggling at both ends." Several of the people snickered, mainly Darren, Grubs, Inuyasha and Ron.

Ms. Carmondy raised an eyebrow at Jim and gave him a cold look. "No. The end time has come. Not in flames, but in mist." Jim had enough and made a move to strike out at her. Several people, including Inuyasha and Severus saw this and held him back.

"How about your ass prepares to meet my size ten work boot. How bout that?" Jim snapped.

"Stop it Jim." Myran said. "This is not going to solve anything."

"Yeah, as funny as that was, there was no call for it." Inuyasha said. "There are kids around that do not need to hear this. They're freaked out enough as it is."

"They should be scared." Carmondy said. "We should all be scared."

"Okay, you have two choices: you can either shut your mouth or we'll let Jim go beat the crap out of you." Inuyasha said annoyed.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Would have been funny to see her get hit." He said, Grubs and Darren nodded in agreement.

"I am trying to save your soul you stupid man." Carmondy said. "Doubters will doubt until the end. A monstrosity _did_ pull that poor boy and that poor girl away." She looked at everyone present. "Things in the mist, do you doubt? Do you? Then go out." Nobody moved.

Darren, Crepsley, Ron, Miroku, Grubs, Severus and Deverish looked at each other.

"At least she's restating the point we've been trying to get across." Deverish said.

"Yeah, but she's turning it into something very religious, very quickly." Miroku said. Then they turned their attention towards Carmondy again.

"Go out and say how do you do."

"Shut up Lady!" a man snapped. "For God's sakes."

Severus nodded. "I agree that is enough, you are scaring the young ones."

"As I've said before, you stupid man," Severus raised an eyebrow to her. "They should be scared. Their beautiful, pure, innocent minds have been corrupted by lies." She put a hand on a nearby girl's head. "Lays…all this talk of a "modern God" or even worse _no_ God." she smiled and turned towards the little girl again. "There is only one God. The God of the Israelites, and he is a stern and vengeful God and we have been mocking him far too long."

Darren made a move to say something to her but Crepsley shook his head at his young apprentice. Unfortunately the psycho lady saw the movement and turned towards Darren.

"Do you doubt what I say child?" she asked in a voice that Darren didn't like to well. As she moved away from the girl and toward him.

"I am neutral when it comes to religion ma'am." He replied.

"Would you like to clarify that for Me." she said.

"Everyone has their own beliefs, ethics, customs and each person in this room…Hell in this world has a different interpretation of things." Darren said as calmly as he could. "The way I, and probably many others, feel as though you are forcing your beliefs, which are not our own, upon us. Some of us do not believe in the God of the Israelites, or do not believe in the Christian God at all, but instead hold different beliefs, and you are demonizing them just like the Christians did back in the Middle Ages. And truthfully, psycho lady, I utterly hate people who do that."

Ms. Carmondy shook her head sadly and put a hand on Darren's cheek before looking around to the rest of the people. "You see. This is a good example of what I am telling you. This poor, poor boy's mind has been filled with lies. Lies from Satan himself!"

"I agree with Darren." Miroku said moving to stand beside Darren. "The way you are demonizing other religions or people different than yourself is not right. Everyone is entitled to their own beliefs, what right do you have to force your faith on others who are clearly not interested right now."

"My purpose in this world, _sir_, is to spread the word of God up above." Carmondy said. "And now thanks to talk such as this, God is demanding Retribution and blood. It is time to declare yourselves. Take sides: the saved and the damned. Read the good book, it calls for expiation…Blood!"

Severus shook his head. "Excuse me?"

Ron looked at his professor. "Merlin, I think she's bloody cracked."

Carmondy turned towards Severus. "God demands blood. Little Norm and Sakura were first. That girl, Inu…or whatever her name was, was second. Now God calls for the rest of us. The bill is due it must be paid."

Miroku sighed. "I am sorry, but what kind of God would demand the blood of his own people?" he inquired.

"All of man are sinners, from the moment they are born." Carmondy answered. "Ever since Adam and Eve ate the forbidden apple and was cast out of the Garden of Eden, the entire human race was damned to hell."

"How are the actions of two people from ancient times responsible for the damnation of the entire human race?" Miroku asked. "I'm just not seeing that. What even the young? The infants? Are they spiritually damned as well in your books? I don't believe that."

"Believe what you want you poor damned soul. But God demands blood! Just as Abraham was prepared to sacrifice his only son to prove his love for God—"

Smack!! Carmondy's eyes widened as she stared at Crepsley, who had slapped her across the face.

"I'm getting sick and tired of listening to you talk." He growled, as she wiped the blood away from her mouth, with her finger.

"Another down payment." She said, raising the bloody finger for all to see. Crepsley just rolled his eyes and went back to his post.

"You can't make 'em all shut up with a good slap in the face man." Grubs said shaking his head at the psycho lady.

"I can tell." Crepsley grumbled. As she looked around.

"Who shall side with God?" she asked, then turned her gaze to Darren. "Will you?"

Darren glared at her. "I would rather die than side with your blood-thirsty God." he said. She grabbed his chin.

"Be careful of what you wish for." She said. "Cause it might come true."

Crepsley pulled her hand away from Darren. "Don't you _dare_ touch him." he growled. "Unless you want to meet your maker early."

"Is that a threat?"

"Only if you are threatening my assistant." Crepsley replied.

Jim rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry but it wasn't okay for _me_ to hit her but it was okay for you to do so." He said towards Crepsley.

"Forgive me but she was getting on my final nerves." Crepsley apologized.

"He'll come for you." Carmondy said. "Maybe they'll come tonight. And they'll take someone else. See if they don't. And when they do, you will cry to God and you will beg Mother Carmondy to show you the way."

"You're an egotistical, un-youthful bitch!" Lee yelled from behind the crowd, which earned several snickers from the crowd.

Which was quickly followed by a, "you tell her lee!" from the other side of the crowd.

"What I say is true."

"Yeah and until that time comes, if you don't shut up, I will cover your mouth with this tape." Ollie threatened.

"You just try it Ollie." Carmondy said then turned towards Crepsely. "And you bastard, if you dare hit me again. If you dare. You'll be on your knees to me before this is through."

"I bow to no one." Crepsley said.

Carmondy glared at Crepsley, Darren, and Severus one last time before turning to walk away, glaring at Ollie while she was at it. After she left Ollie looked towards the group.

"For those of you who aren't locals, you should know that Ms. Carmondy is known around town to be… "Stable"."

"Aw shit." A man nearby said. "What was your first clue?"

"Exactly. I mean, I figured out that she was psycho when I _saw_ her before this whole thing started." Grubs said. "Her entire persona _screams_, psychopath! Psychopath!"

Shikamaru nodded, while looking extremely bored. "This may be too troublesome to ask, but, where is Sasuke and Naruto?"

"They are sleeping soundly, in the back of the store." Darren replied. "They should be awake in a couple of hours."

"Nightfall is in an hour." Shikamaru said.

"Don't tell me you believe her crap." Ron said. Shikamaru shrugged.

"It's not that I believe _her_ but an attack at night may be a possibility." Shikamaru said. "Haven't you noticed that we've barely been attacked during the day. What if these things are nocturnal?"

"Me, Crepsley and Vancha are going to be staying up on watch." Darren said. Then looked around seeing that Crepsley disappeared. "And speaking of which those two must be sleeping right now."

Miroku nodded and stepped forward. "I can try to put up some wards." He said, pulling out some of his seals. Inuyasha looked over at him.

"You sure those things are going to work?"

"They've worked the other times I've used them." Miroku replied. "What makes you say they won't, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha turned and looked towards the mist. "This place is nothing like home. Probably your sutras won't affect anything that's outside."

"Well it's worth a shot." Ron said. "Any hope at some protection, other than these bags and tape, is better than none."

The group nodded. And Deverish placed a hand on Miroku's shoulder. "We'll leave those sutras to you." he said. "And we'll make sure they stay there."

"Thank you." Miroku said. "I can keep them still no matter how hard they try to pull them off."

"How?" Grubs asked.

Miroku smiled. "A little something you like to call, Gorilla glue."

"Wouldn't that affect the sutra's powers?" Inuyasha asked.

Miroku shook his head. "No."

"Have fun then," Inuyasha said then looked out of the window.

"Hey Ron, Severus wants to see you." Draco said, walking over.

"Do you know about what?" Ron asked. Draco shrugged.

"Not sure. I may be his Godson, but that doesn't mean I know the reasons for whatever he does." Draco replied.

"All right I'm coming." Ron said then looked at Inuyasha. "I'll be right back." Inuyasha nodded, and Ron went towards Severus, Draco behind him. Then the young Malfoy saw Billy walk over to the men in uniform.

"Hey, Ron, I'll be right there." Draco said. Ron shrugged his shoulders and went to find Severus.

Draco walked over towards Billy and the men.

"Hi." Billy said.

All three of the uniformed men looked at him. "What's up little dude." One of them said.

"How come your friends don't come get us? They've got tanks and stuff right?" Billy asked. "Why can't you just call them?"

"Phones don't work." Another replied.

"Well don't you have a radio?" Billy asked as Draco saw David walk over.

"Hey champ, what's going on?" David asked his son.

"I want their friends to come rescue us." Billy said.

"What if they couldn't. What if they were stuck somewhere just like us."

"But—"

"Shh." David turned towards the men. "Guys we could use a hand over there."

"Oh right, of course." They said and they stood up.

"All right troops off your asses." One of them said. Then Billy looked at his dad.

"I don't like that scary lady." Draco smirked.

"Who does?" he asked.

"I know right." David agreed. "But maybe…just maybe she's scared too." Draco rolled his eyes, but said nothing because he knew that David was saying that to comfort his son.

Harry noticed Draco and walked over. "Hey Draco." He said.

"Hello Harry." Draco answered, looking at the young wizard.

"I was wondering…could I talk to you for a moment?" Harry asked shyly. Confused Draco nodded.

"Sure." Draco said and followed Harry into the loading dock. After a moment Draco asked, "So, what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked.

Harry began to blush. "Well…I know we've been rivals since first year and all, but…well…I…" he paused. What if Draco didn't return his feelings?

Draco smiled. He was able to tell where this was going, and to tell the truth; he was glad. Without a second thought, Draco took Harry's hand into his own.

"I love you too, Harry." Draco said and as Harry turned to look at him in shock, Draco gave him a small peck on the lips. After Draco pulled away he saw Harry smiling, before the boy who lived hugged the young Malfoy close. But their moment was interrupted when they heard Inuyasha say, "Hey there's some people out there!"

At that the two joined the others near the entrance. There were murmurs amongst the people in the store.

"I wonder who's out there." one lady said. Then four men and one young woman ran towards the door.

"Open the door! Please!" the woman said knocking on the door. "A couple of my friends are hurt! Please!"

Inuyasha quickly complied and let the five in, closing the door as soon as they were inside the store.

"Does anyone know how to heal?" the woman asked.

Hinata and Sango spoke up.

"I know how to." Hinata said.

"I've learned some." Sango answered.

The woman sighed in relief. "can you please see to them?" she asked worriedly as she indicated towards a man with blonde hair, wearing a blue shirt that looked to be stained with engine grease; who was being held by a shark looking man, wearing a black cloak with red clouds. And the other was a man with long black unruly hair, he wore a red cloak and a black outfit, and he was held up by a young man with black hair pulled into a low pony-tail, and wore the same cloak as the shark man. (Hehehe! Have you guessed yet? ;P)

Sango and Hinata nodded and rushed over towards the group, Hinata stopped as she recognized Itachi.

"_Itachi! What are you doing here?_" she asked as she quickly drew a kunai and raised it towards the missing-nin.

"_I did not come here to fight._" Itachi said. "Kisa_me and I met up with these three. And we decided to help out…until this mist goes away._" He looked around and noticed the other surviving ninja. "_If all of you are here, then where's my little brother?_" Itachi inquired.

"_Noneya._" Kiba snapped.

The other people who can't speak a lick of Japanese stood there clueless. All of them wondering what the hell the three were saying.

"So who are you?" Sango asked taking the blonde-haired man from the shark man.

"My name is Yuffie Kisaragi." Yuffie replied. "The man you're holding is Cid Highwind. The man Itachi-san is holding is Vincent Valentine. The dude who looks and smells like a shark is Kisame, and the man holding Vince is Itachi Uchiha."

Sango nodded. "It is very nice to meet you." she said as Hinata took Vincent away from Itachi.

"Let us go to the locker rooms." Hinata said. Sango nodded and the two carried the men away. Inuyasha looked at them then turned towards Yuffie.

"What happened out there?" he asked.

Yuffie thought for a moment. "Well. Cid, Vincent, and I were walking with our friends in search of this man named Sephiroth. 'Cause we were trying to stop him from destroying the world. Anyway then all of a sudden this mist began to appear. Vincent, Cait sith, and Red XIII began to get nervous about it, 'because those three have sharp senses. So we all went to look for someplace to hide away from the mist. And I don't know how but that's when we got separated. We ran for hours inside the mist trying to find away out it. We had heard the screams of people from a nearby town, and it made us want to get out of there even more." Yuffie said. All the people in the store listened intently, neither asking the young woman any questions. Even the psycho lady was listening intently. (But that was for different reasons.) "Then while we were walking, I think it was in Portland…not sure how or when we got there but oh well. Anyway we were walking through Portland and we must have entered this weird looking spider's nest! There were webs all over the place, and what's even creepier is that there were people hanging from the webs!

"Vincent told us to stay put and drew his gun and began to scout the area for any danger. Cid drew his lance and I, my fuma shurinken. We waited there for a few minutes before Vincent came back. He said he couldn't see anything, but something wasn't right, so we continued as quickly and as silently as we could to get out of there. But from out of nowhere, the weird looking spiders appeared. I mean there were a _lot_ of them. They shot these acid webs at us, no lie…acid webs. Vincent and Cid got hit with several of these and while Vincent had his back turned one of the spiders jumped on his back, and I think it bit him. Anyway, I managed to get the two away from the spiders. A little while later we ran into these two and they offered to help us. And then we came here." Yuffie finished. She looked at everyone, who was looking at her with wide eyes. She blushed a little bit. "Oops, I'm sorry I always manage to talk too much." She said then sat down.

Carmondy stepped forward, looking about ready to say something. But quickly noticed the glares she was getting and she left in a huff. Yuffie, Itachi and Kisame watched the exchange with confused looks.

"What's going on?" Kisame asked. Inuyasha huffed.

"Let's just say that that lady needs to keep her mouth shut, before she gets hurt." he said.

They still looked confused. At least Kisame and Yuffie looked confused, Itachi well…he was Itachi.

"Basically she started to preach to us about the God of the Israelites. And how he demands Blood, and yatta, yatta, yatta." Miroku said.

"Oh." Yuffie said. Then yawned. "I am tired."

"You can go sleep in the back." Deverish said. Yuffie nodded and walked towards the back. Then everyone went to their groups and began to continue their jobs.

Itachi walked towards the ninjas, who all glared at him as he walked over. "_Where is Sasuke?_" he asked, and surprisingly enough to the shinobi there was a tiny hint of worry in his voice.

"_Why should we tell you?_" Tenten asked.

"_Yeah, for all we know, you might be trying to finish what you started eight years ago._" Kiba snapped. "_We already have enough problems here Itachi. We don't need you causing any more._"

"_And if you __**think**__ of even hurting either him or Naruto. Then you've got to deal with us._" Shino agreed. Then without another word the shinobi left the elder Uchiha to go clean up around the store. Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other before looking at Itachi. Apparently the young shinobi didn't trust him.

"_Excuse me sir, why were they so mad at you_?" Miroku asked.

"_Long story, and it is not my place to say._" Itachi replied. "_It would be my younger brother's, Sasuke's._"

Inuyasha looked at him. "_I didn't know that Sasuke had an older brother. I knew that man…Kakashi I think his name was, was his father._"

Itachi chuckled. "_So Kakashi went through with the adoptions…I thought as much._" He turned towards Inuyasha. "_Kakahsi is not Sasuke's biological father. Our father was murdered when he was eight years old._"

"_Then where were you?_" Miroku asked.

Itachi smirked. "_Heh. I was away for a while._" He said than began to walk away. Miroku looked at Inuyasha.

"There's something off about him." Miroku said. Inuyasha nodded.

"Yeah, and he's got the scent of human blood on him…we'd better keep a close eye on this one."

Then looked at Dan as he walked over to David.

"Hey David, we can use the charcoal fluid and some mops to make torches." He said, David nodded.

"We're going to need some knives." David said.

"Now this may seem like a silly question, but do you have any guns in this store?" Dan asked the manager.

"This isn't los Angles." The manager said.

"I've got a shotgun in my truck," a man said. "I can see if I can get to it."

"I'm not sure that it would be a wise idea, Mr. Corno." David said.

"Hold on a moment." Amanda said then dug through her purse, and pulled out a small hand gun. "It was my husband's idea."

"And there's also that man's, Vincent's, gun." Dan pointed out.

"Yeah but that's his gun." David said. "We're not going to take it from him."

"Okay, so we've got a gun. Does anyone know how to use it?"

"I do." Ollie said.

"You?" the store manager said rolling his eyes. "Ollie, please."

"Target sharing, champion in '94." Ollie said loading one bullet into the gun.

Darren and Grubs walked over. As a group of people tried to make their way through.

"Let us pass!" Norten said as he and the others, tried to get through.

"We should talk this over," Said one of the men who was trying to keep them back.

"We have and we have made our decision." Norten said pushing passed him and walked straight for the door, where Grubs and Darren moved to stand in front of them.

"Let us through boys." Norten said annoyed.

"Do you have a death wish?" Grubs asked.

"Listen, someone's going to be grilling chicken on the gas grill so why don't you stay and let's sit down and—" David began.

"And let you keep on talking David?" Norten retorted. "No. I've been through too many court hearings to fall for that. You've already scared half of my people."

"Your people?" Darren asked. "What kind of talk is that? They're not your people, they're people. Mr. Norten."

"We are experiencing some kind of disaster. I don't know whether it is man-made, or natural, but I definitely know that it is not _super_natural or biblical. No offense Ms. Carmondy, but the only way to help ourselves is to seek rescue."

"What makes you say that?" Grubs and Darren asked in unison.

"What do you know about the supernatural?" Grubs asked.

"I know that it is myths and legends used to scare people, or give them false hopes." Norten said.

"Well you're wrong, yet you're right." Grubs murmured.

Norten ignored him. "We're going out."

To everyone's surprise, David nodded.

"I'm not going to discuss this any further." Norten said.

"I know." David replied. "I just want to ask a favor. Tie this around your waist." He held up some nylon rope.

Norten chuckled. "What for?"

"To at least let us know that you went as far as 300 feet." David answered simply.

Then a man with an American flag bandanna spoke up. "I'll do it." Everyone looked at him.

"Wait are going to go with them?" Darren asked.

"Nah, no thanks. I think that man is too tightly wound, might get somebody killed. But I'm thinking, until that injured man with the gun, comes to and is able to help us. We might need that shotgun of yours." He said indicating towards Mr. Corno. "Saw where you parked when I pulled in. red pick up right, far entrance?"

Mr. Corno walked over and gave the man the keys. "Son, you've got brass balls." Grubs and Darren couldn't help but snicker.

(Aren't they so immature, snickering cause the dude said balls…hehehe…he said balls…XD)

"Shell's in the glove compartment. Drive her back." the man nodded and looked towards David who lifted up the nylon rope. And began to unwrap it so the man could tie it around his waist.

"If I make it to the truck I'll cut the line, that way so you'd understand."

"All right." David said then motioned for Darren and Grubs to move away from the door. The two complied, while both throwing glares at Norten as they walked over to David and the man.

As Ollie, Darren and Grubs prepared the man, David walked over to Norten.

"So there's no way I can talk you out of it?" David whispered.

"David, there's nothing out there." Norten said. "Nothing in the mist."

"What if you're wrong?" David inquired.

"I guess the joke will have been on me, all along." Norten replied. David nodded and moved away. Everyone began to crowd near the bagged windows, so they could see, or attempt to see what's going on.

Norten looked at those who were going to stay inside the store. "We're going to send back help." he said confidently.

"You'll die out there. All of you." psycho lady said almost too casually for anyone's liking.

Norten rolled his eyes at her and opened the door, and began to walk outside. Darren and Grubs held onto the nylon line when they heard a deep voice say, "What's going on?"

They turned to see Vincent, standing there.

"Those guys are going to go out into the mist." Darren explained. "Are you okay though, Mr. Valentine? We heard from Yuffie that you were injured." Vincent cocked his head to the side for a moment, then nodded.

"What's with the rope?"

"Someone's going to try and get a rifle from one of the cars." Grubs said. "The rope helps us, tell how far he was able to go."

Vincent nodded. "Do you need any help?" He asked calmly.

David looked up. "We could always use the help, but won't you aggravate your wounds?"

"I'll be fine." Vincent said taking a spot behind Darren and Grubs.

"So, how's Cid?" Darren asked. "Is he all right?"

Vincent nodded. Then the three looked at the man with the bandanna as he stared towards the crazy lady.

"Hey Crazy lady, I believe in God too." He said looking at Carmondy. "I just don't think he is the blood-thirsty asshole, you make him out to be."

"Well you take that up with the Devil, when you run into him." she said. "Just chat it over in pleasure."

The man rolled his eyes and walked out of the door. Darren looked towards Vincent.

"Just as a heads up. Avoid Ms. Carmondy, she's psycho." He warned.

Vincent looked at him. "Why is that?"

"She keeps claiming it is the end of the world. And that the blood-thirsty "God of the Israelites" is going to come and get us all. She's already demonized some of our friends because of their religion." Grubs answered. "And we don't wanna know what she'd do to us, just to appease her God."

Vincent nodded, with a "hn". Then they all turned their gaze towards the man as he began to walk into the mist.

Shippo walked over and stood on the register near the three. "Do you think he'll be okay?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know." Grubs answered back. "I hope so though." They began to let go of more rope, remembering to keep the line loose as it moved through their hands. Everyone watched anxiously for any signs of the man's safety. Then after a few moments, the rope went slack.

Everyone's eyes widened, except Vincent whose eyes narrowed knowingly, as they saw the cord being pulled tight.

"It's going." Ollie said.

"good." they began to pass out more line, until the rope began to quickly slid through their fingers. All the people holding the rope tightening their grip on it so they can pull the man back. All those who did not have something covering their hands, winced as the nylon rope quickly slid through their fingers.

One of the elderly ladies quickly handed those David and Ollie a piece of cloth so they could get a better grip on the cord. Everyone else began to watch in horror, several people gasping in fear. Then those who were holding the rope were beginning to get pulled towards the door.

"Pull!" David said bracing himself against the metal part of the door. Everyone began to pull the cord at the exact same time. Their feet sliding across the floor as they tried to gain some footing so they could pull back. Finally they managed to do so.

"Pull!" David said again as they made their way backwards. Struggling to stay going, even as the rope began to move upwards. Shippo curled up into a tight ball and peaked up from behind his tail. Inuyasha saw the tiny Kitsune pup and quickly walked over and picked up Shippo. Once the kitsune was in his arms he turned his attention towards the window. His eyes narrowed as the smell of human blood came at him. He knew Shippo, despite his young age, could probably smell it too. He held onto the young demon protectively.

Darren and Grubs winced as their hands begun to sting from the nylon rope. They were beginning to loose balance. Noticing this, Vincent moved his arms and quickly grabbed some Nylon in front of the two. Preventing the two from falling from how quickly the rope was being pulled.

Then all of a sudden the rope suddenly went slack, causing all who were pulling it to fall backwards. Darren and Grubs accidentally fell onto Vincent.

"Sorry, Mr. Valentine." Darren said quickly getting up, and extending a hand for the man.

"Yeah, didn't mean to." Grubs agreed also extending a hand.

"It's all right." Vincent said accepting both of their hands as they pulled him up to his feet.

Everyone looked towards the window worriedly; except Shippo, who was eyeing the rope on the floor from behind Inuyasha's arms.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha said turning to face the windows. Not daring to walk closer, due to the young child in his arms.

"All right we need to pull." David said grabbing the line again. Those near the rope nodded and they began to pull the line back. Dreading to see what they would find. As they continued to pull everyone saw that part of the line was covered in blood.

There was an echo of "oh my god" throughout the group watching. The group continued to pull, despite the blood. Shippo saw it and begun to tremble slightly. Granted he was used to seeing blood, but not like this. Not in this kind of situation. Inuyasha noticed this and covered the Kitsune.

Then everyone saw the lower half of the man's body being dragged towards them. You could see the man's intestines hanging out. There were screams emitting from the crowd as everyone backed away from the window.

"Charna's Guts!" Darren said backing away.

"Close the door!" another yelled. "Cut the rope!"

Darren pulled out one of his knives and quickly sliced the rope. As David closed the door.

Though still shaken, Ms. Carmondy walked towards David.

"Now do you see?" she asked. "Now do you believe?"

"Will you shut up about that Lady, please!" Grubs said.

"Don't get her started Grubs." Darren whispered to the young Disciple. "We don't need anymore of her rants."

"There you are young man." Someone said towards Vincent. Vincent turned and saw Yuffie standing there with her hands on her hips. "You were not supposed to be up and about." she chastised.

Vincent sighed. "Yuffie I'm fine." He said, then raised an eyebrow. "And young man? I'm old enough to be your father."

"So says the man, who went unconscious when that spider bit him."

"It was a strange venom. Chaos, and the others took care of it." Vincent said simply. "So. Is Cid awake?"

"Yeah. Poor Cid, he's still sore from where those acid webs got him." Yuffie said.

"I can relate."

Then a deep southern voice was heard. "Damn those mother fukin' spiders! When I get the hell out of here, I'm going to send their ugly asses back to the damn Life stream!"

The two sweat dropped as the other people in the store looked towards the back with confused looks.

"It seems like he is well enough, to curse." Vincent said shaking his head at the pilot's outburst.

Jim, who was listening in, looked towards the two. "Excuse me sir. But what is this Chaos? And who are these others?"

Vincent stared at him then walked away. "It doesn't concern you." he said simply.

Jim looked at Yuffie. "What is it, Ms. Yuffie?"

Yuffie smiled. "If Vince says it doesn't concern you, then it doesn't concern you." She said cheerfully. "It's his business. So it would do you good to keep your nosey face out of it."

Jim gave her a suspicious look, before turning away.

Vincent walked around the store to know his way around, and it gave him time to recollect his thoughts. Near the back of one of the aisles he saw two boys sleeping and two others, well at least he thought one was a boy, he couldn't tell, keeping watch.

"Hello." Said Harkat. "Did you…come from…the mist?"

Vincent nodded.

Evra eyed him. "Do you now what's out there?" he asked, then scooted over so Vincent could have some room. "Here. You can sit down if you'd like."

Vincent inclined his head in thanks and sat down. He was still a bit light headed from the venom, not that he would show it though. "I don't know what these creatures are." Vincent said. "And I only saw one kind. There could be more out there. But what my friends and I did see were these strange spiders. They were kind of big and ugly looking. They shoot out this web-like substance that is made of acid. They use that web to hang their prey up on the wall and use them to hold their eggs."

"That's creepy." Evra said.

Harkat nodded. "I'm Harkat…by the…way. Harkat Mulds."

"And I'm Evra Von. These two sleeping beauties are Naruto," he pointed towards Naruto. "And Sasuke." He indicated towards Sasuke.

"Vincent Valentine." Vincent said.

"Hey Vince." Cid said walking over to them.

"You still feel sore?"

"Yuffie told you didn't she."

Vincent nodded. "Yeah, but I still feel light headed, so don't feel bad."

"Did you see that damn crazy lady up front?" Cid asked. "You know the one who's always preaching and shit."

"That's Ms. Carmondy." Evra said. "Me and the others in our pack call her the psycho lady. She's been preaching since this whole thing started. Gets annoying."

"I bet." Cid agreed, then looked at Vincent. "We're going to have to watch our asses around her."

"If she causes any trouble we can take care of it." Vincent pointed out. "Our Materia may not work, but we still have our weapons."

"Point taken." Cid said. Then Neji and several of the other ninja walked over.

"Why did you bring Itachi here?" Neji asked. Vincent and Cid cocked their heads to the side.

"What are ya'll talking about? Who's this Itachi?" Cid asked.

"He was the man that carried Vincent into the store." Tenten replied. "Back at our Village, he's a level-S class criminal, he was charged with massacre and abandoning the village."

"I don't remember meeting this Itachi." Vincent said. "All I remember is being bitten by one of those strange spiders then nothing."

Then Itachi walked over. All of the ninja pulled out their weapons.

"I just came over to see how my brother is doing." Itachi said calmly.

"He's doing fine, now leave." Neji growled. Akamaru growling at Kiba's feet.

"I heard he's been out for about an hour."

"He's tired, he's been under a lot of stress. We all have been." Tenten said covering up for Crepsley, Vancha and Darren.

"Well, when Sasuke wakes up, tell him that I'm sorry." Itachi said. "Since you won't let me anywhere near him."

Authoress' note: YAY!! Four Chapters done! That's the most I've done with any of my fics. And again I do not own anything in this fic. They all belong to their original Authors, directors, etc. I'm just having fun toying with them. Who should be killed by the things in the mist next? I'm going for Choji, and possibly Kisame…not too sure. But I'll tell you the characters who's going to be staying: Sasuke, Vincent, Darren, Grubs, Vancha, Deverish, Inuyasha, Harry, Draco, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Tenten, Itachi, Cloud, Yuffie, Shino, Kiba, Crepsley, Severus, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Harkat, Evra, Kiba and Akamaru, (possibly Lee…not sure,), those who survive in the movie…including the Psycho lady (unfortunately. She's going to cause problems for the gang.) Anyway, enjoy the next chapter. -


	5. Chapter 5: Attack on the Store

Heyya

R.D.D.G: Hey ya! Here's chapter five! -

The Mist Chapter 5

Attack on the store

The shinobi just stared at Itachi in surprise as the atatsuki member walked away.

After another hour, Crepsley and Vancha woke up. To find Darren right beside them. "Man you missed some things." Darren said. "We have a couple new comers."

Crepsley sat up. "Really?"

Darren nodded. "Yeah, they seem pretty cool. But the shinobi were wary about two of them. Don't know why."

Vancha yawned. "What else did we miss?"

"Oh Norten's group decided to leave and we lost another man. At least we lost half of him." Darren said wincing at the memory. "The other half's outside."

Crepsley nodded as the two stood up. "What's for dinner?" Vancha asked.

"Someone's barbequing some chicken." Darren replied. "And I think it's about done. Oh yeah and the pack's going to meet together with the new comers. Ms. Carmondy doesn't seem to like them either."

The two nodded as they walked out of the loading dock, and saw that two of the new comers were sitting with Evra and Harkat.

"They are helping the two keep watch." Darren said noticing Vancha's confused look. "Don't ask me why. But I think it's cause they don't want to deal with Carmondy."

"Who does?" Crepsley mumbled. Then noticed one of the men stand up.

"Hey Vincent." Darren said. Vincent looked over and inclined his head in greeting.

"You heading over to the front?" a nod was the reply.

"Well he doesn't talk much." Vancha noted. As Vincent walked over.

"David said we are going to need some of those lanterns." Vincent said. Darren nodded.

"All right." Darren said. Then motioned towards the two elder Vampires. "Crepsley, Vancha, this is Vincent Valentine. Vincent this is my Sire, Mr. Crepsley and that's Vancha."

"Pleasure to meet you." Crepsley said respectively.

"Like wise." Vincent replied. "Are you two on night watch as well?"

The two nodded. "Well then we might want to get something to eat. Before we go up there." Darren said. Then looked towards Cid. "You've got them, Cid?" he asked.

"Yeah. That crazy bitch is not coming anywhere near these four." Cid answered, as he watched over the sleeping boys, Evra and Harkat fell asleep as well. To gain some of their strength for what ever is to come. Then the four walked towards the front where they met up with Koga, Harry, Severus, Miroku, Deverish, Neji and Shino.

"Hey guys." Vancha said as they took their places next to the group.

"Did you manage to get your sutras up, Miroku?" Darren asked. Miroku nodded as he leaned his staff against the bags near him.

"Yes, but now we have to wait and pray that they work." Miroku answered.

"Let's hope they do." Deverish agreed. "Though I noticed the psycho lady giving you an evil look as you put them up around the front."

"She can go fuck a duck." Harry growled.

"But what about the poor duck?" Darren asked jokingly. "Are you going to wish the psycho lady on an innocent duck?" That made the group chuckle a bit, even Vincent smirked.

"Good point…" Harry said in mock defeat a smile plastered to his face. Then the group looked outside again. Vincent beginning to load Cerberus, Darren and Crepsley prepared their knives, and Neji and Shino prepared their ninja weapons.

Then some shouts of shock reached them and they drew their weapons and a couple rushed over to where the store manager was looking out at a giant bug.

"What is it with these things and insects?" Vincent said annoyed.

"What the hell is that?" the store manager asked. As everyone who was sleeping awoke with a start, except Naruto and Sasuke were still out cold.

"David!" the manager called. David rushed over towards where the manager and everyone else were staring. And looked out the window. The first thing that they noticed was that the bug was ugly. The second, which was pointed out by Shino, was the stinger it had.

"It looks poisonous." Shino said. "The Kikaichu are starting to get restless, and antsy."

Everyone watched as the bug made its way up the window. Another bug landed beside the first one.

"What the heck are they doing?" someone asked.

Shino sighed. "They're drawn to the light." He said looking at the bugs, his brow furrowed.

"Are they bugs?" the manager asked.

"They seem like it." Crepsley said. And Deverish stood beside him.

"They're not bugs of this dimension." He said.

The group noticed that Ms. Carmondy had a candle in her hand as she stared upon the insects.

"Came out of the smoke, locusts upon the earth, and unto them this kind of power. The scorpions of the earth have power." She said under her breath. Then looked at the alien bugs on the window in amazement. "Wow…look at those stingers."

"Of course she focuses on the stingers." Darren said sarcastically.

"Who wouldn't?" Vancha said. "Those are some dangerous looking stingers."

David moved to get a flash light. Turning it on he shined it outside. Trying to see how many of those bugs were out there. Yuffie followed and picked up another flash light, and shined it out the window. They saw a _lot_ of those strange bugs flying around. Everyone stood there and watched in amazement as the bugs flew around.

As Ollie looked around he saw a strange creature fly towards them. Backing away he exclaimed, "Holy Shit!"

Everyone turned to see and saw the strange creature snatch some of the bugs out of the air. Several people screamed.

Everyone backed away from the windows, and members of the pack drew their weapons. Cid ran up in confusion.

"What the hell's going on?" he asked his hand gripping his lance tighter. Then noticed the insects and the strange creatures that were eating them. "What the Fuck? What in the planet's name is that?"

"Cid. Go back over to the boys." Vincent said. "Just in case those things break through."

Cid nodded and went back towards the knocked out boys.

Darren looked at Crepsley and Vancha. "Just how much of your knock out gas did you use?" he asked quietly.

"Enough to keep them asleep for a couple of hours." Crepsley replied quietly his eyes never leaving the strange creatures. "That way it would give time for the blood remake the amount it lost." Darren nodded and turned his attention back towards the creatures.

"Let's hope those sutras that Miroku put up will work." He said. He looked towards the monk who, had his head bowed, eyes closed, and his right index and middle finger extended, similar to that of a ninja before they do a jutsu. Darren could see the monk's mouth moving slightly, as he said a prayer in Japanese.

Another of the creatures tried to snatch one of the bugs from the window, managing to crack it. Several people shouted in alarm as they all backed away from the window. Then the creature tried to grab another bug and made another crack in the window. Resulting in more shouts from the group.

Jim and Myran raced over towards some light fixtures the two had set up earlier that day, and quickly turned them on.

"Myran, hurry up and go turn on the ones in the back." Jim said. Myran nodded and ran off to perform the task. Shino noticed what the two mechanics were doing and rushed over to them.

"Turn off those lights." He said. "That's what is attracting the bugs here."

"Kid trust me the lights will scare them away." Jim said.

"I'm not stupid." Shino said. "My family loves bugs and knows a lot about them. These weird looking bugs are no different, to flies, beetles, etc. They are attracted to light. You need to turn off those lights."

"Kid, why don't you go back to your guardian and let the adults do our job." Jim said almost snapping at the young bug-loving shinobi.

"Fine. But if people die, then the blame will be on you." He said then rushed back towards the front to warn someone. Vincent was the first person he reached.

"What's wrong?" Vincent asked calmly.

"Those men are fools." Shino said calmly, though there was a little bit of worry in his tone. "They're turning on more lights. And that's just going to attract even more of those bugs and more of those creatures." Vincent nodded and looked towards the already lit lights.

"I tried to tell Jim that it would only make matters worse. But he told me to let the adults do their jobs. My family are bug experts, all of us. I know more about bugs than that man would after months of study."

"Kid. Use those bugs inside you and distract the other mechanic." Vincent said, raising Cerberus. "And I'll go talk with Jim."

Shino nodded and released the Kikaichu, after giving them their instructions. Vincent walked over to Jim.

"You need to turn off those lights." Vincent said. "They're only causing more problems."

"You stay out of this." Jim snapped. "Why don't you go be useful and shoot those damn things?"

"That would only result in me breaking the window that keeps those things out." Vincent said. "And you have a choice; either you turn those lights off, or I turn them off for you. Innocent people will die if those lights stay on."

"What do you know?" Jim said. "Those lights stay on."

Vincent sighed. "Apparently I'm turning them off for you." he said then raised Cerberus and aimed it at one of the lights and pulled the trigger. The light bulb shattered and that light went out. Vincent aimed toward the other light and again pulled the trigger and that light bulb shattered.

Jim looked at Vincent enraged. Vincent just shrugged. "You had the choice." He said. Then walked off.

"You bastard!" Jim shouted.

"I get called that a lot." Vincent said simply. "And it's usually by those I go up against." He looked around and saw a lot of people got down when they heard the gun go off.

"There's nothing to worry about." Vincent said. "Had to turn off the lights." Mr. Crepsley and Vancha were already turning off the small lamps at the front of the store. People were screaming in terror and was scrambling over each other to get as far away from the front as possible. Almost crushing the still knocked out boys, if Cid hadn't been there to pull them out of the way. In the corner of his eye Cid could see Ms. Carmondy walking backwards, muttering something incoherent under her breath. Then he turned his attention towards the front. Where he saw creature after creature grab an insect from the window, each time leaving cracks.

"The glass's going to give!" someone yelled. Koga and Inuyasha rushed over towards the front.

"Inuyasha stay back with the others." Koga said looking at Inuyasha.

"I'm not going to leave you up here." Inuyasha argued. "My place is by your side, Koga and that is not going to change. Especially not now."

One of the creatures grabbed and insect and busted a hole through the glass.

"Inuyasha, love, I'm not giving you a choice." Koga said. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"And how do you think I'll feel if you die up there Koga?!" Inuyasha said. "No. I'm not going to stay behind. I'm going up there with you." Koga looked at the determination burning in his mate's amber eyes and sighed. He knew he could not change the hanyou's mind even if he wanted to. Smiling, Koga gave Inuyasha a quick peck on the lips.

"All right love." He said smiling. And the two ran towards the cash registers, where they met up with all of the surviving, conscious Ninja, Darren, Crepsley, and Vancha, Harkat, Harry, Severus, Ron, Draco, David, Vincent, Sango, Miroku, Grubs, Deverish, and several of the men from the store. All of them had some sort of weapon, while some manned the man-made and ready torches. The glass shattered some more and the strange insects tried to fly inside but was stopped by an invisible barrier.

"Thank Buddha," Miroku said with relief. "They worked." The insects began to bang on the barrier which began to weaken.

"Yeah, they worked, Miroku." Koga said. "But how long do you think they'll hold out?"

"I don't know." Miroku said worriedly.

Vincent aimed Cerberus at the insects "by the way their hitting it. I don't think it'll last long." Vincent said, his eyes narrowed. The insects continued their barrage, until the barrier began to give way.

"Everyone prepare yourselves!" Vancha shouted. Then the bugs, after one final hit, managed to break through the barrier, and started to fly in. Ollie and Vincent began to shoot at the insects, killing at least ten of them. The insects flew in zigzags successfully dodging the bullets. Strange insects flew throughout the store.

One zoomed towards Sango, who sliced it in half with her hiraikotsu. Both Kisame and Itachi had their katana's drawn and were effortlessly slicing the bugs in half. While several of the men tried to get the mops on fire. One of the bugs flew towards a woman and stung her in the throat, before flying away. The woman cried out in agony as the venom from the stinger began to take effect.

Several insects flew to where Cid was keeping watch over the kids. Narrowing is his eyes, Cid expertly swung his Venus Gospel and sliced the bugs, before they could reach him or the young ones under his care. "Yee Hah! Take that ya mother fuckers!" he said raising his weapon.

The ninja came grouped together so it would be hard for the insects to get them. Choji noticed that an insect was flying for an oblivious shikamaru and threw a kunai at it. The insect dodged the knife and changed its target, from Shikamaru to Choji. Knowing he did not enough time to get another weapon, Choji tried to protect himself using his arms. The insect struck Choji in the stomach, before it was devoured by Shino's kikaichu. Shikamaru saw his friend get stung and rushed to his side.

"Choji!" Shikamaru said. Choji smiled.

"Are...you okay… Shika?"

Shikamaru nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Choji nodded. "Good." Shikamaru looked at where Choji got stung and saw that it got extremely swollen too fast. Now he was no medic, but even he knew that his friend wasn't going to make it. Shikamaru looked at his friend sadly.

"Tell my… dad and… mom… that I… love them." Choji said.

"I will." Shikamaru promised. Choji smiled.

"I'm glad… I …had you… as a… friend… Shikamaru." He said before his eyes rolled back and he went limp.

"Choji…" Shikamaru said closing the shinobi's eyes, then stood up and glared at the insects. "They're not getting away with this." He said, before joining the action once more.

"We need a lighter over here!" someone yelled as he attempted to light the mops aflame. Amanda rushed over with a better lighter and tried to get to light.

"Come on you son of a bitch." She growled then looked up. "HOLY SHIT!!"

Everyone looked and saw one of the creatures that ate those insects come through the window. Vincent aimed Cerberus at it and pulled the trigger. The creature jumped up into the air and narrowly dodged Vincent's bullet which flew through the open window and into the mist.

"Damn it." Vincent cursed as he quickly reloaded his gun.

Then noticed Darren run past him, Jump up onto one of the shelves and onto the creature's back, plunging his knives into the creature's neck. The creature screeched in pain before plummeting towards the ground. At last second Darren jumped off and landed on Crepsley. "Thanks Mr. Crepsley." He said.

"Nice work." Crepsley said. As another creature came in and jumped on top of a man who was trying to kill the insects before they got into the store. Using its beak bit into the man's neck.

"Myran turn on the other two lights!" Jim shouted, Myran nodded and rushed over to the two remaining lights. And quickly turned them on.

Amanda frantically tried to get the lighter going and finally got the mop inflamed. David rushed over to the creature on top of the man and pushed the fire towards it. The creature tried to back away, while Vincent shot it in the head. Grubs, the wizards, Deverish and Harkat were trying to get rid of all the insects, which was being a bit of a pain. Since the insects would dodge every time they took a swing at them with their weapons.

And again another creature appeared in the window and flew around trying to chase the bugs. It quickly caught one and landed near where the two boys were laying unconscious. After eating the bug the creature eyed the two boys and began to make it's way closer. Cid noticed this but, was trying to fend off those insects. The creature grabbed Sasuke by the collar of his shirt and began to drag the unconscious boy away.

"Sasuke!" Shippo yelled in alarm. While trying to make his fox magic work, but to no avail. Itachi heard the young Kitsune's cry and looked to see the creature dragging his little brother. Narrowing his eyes, Itachi charged at the creature.

The creature saw Itachi and took flight, the piece of the shirt that the thing was holding ripped and Sasuke fell to the ground with a thud. Itachi ran towards his brother as the creature flew towards Kisame.

"Kisame! Watch out!" Itachi yelled towards his partner. But the shark ninja noticed it too late. And the creature flew into him, biting his throat as they hit the ground.

"Kisame!" Itachi yelled then noticed one of the men trying to light one of the mops trip over the bucket of charcoal fluid, and accidentally set it on fire. Noticing that the flames were coming towards the two. Itachi scooped up his brother and moved away from the flames. Noticing Cid and the children rushing away from the flames as well.

"I need to help put out that damned fire." Cid said. "Can ya keep an eye on the kids?" Itachi nodded.

Itachi took Naruto onto his back and led the kids away from the flames.

Finally Sasuke and Naruto woke up.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked then looked up to see Itachi. "What the hell!"

Itachi stopped and Sasuke got out of his grip while Naruto jumped off Itachi's back and rushed to the young Uchiha's side.

"What the hell are you doing here Itachi?" Sasuke growled.

"I came here seeking refuge from the mist." Itachi replied. "But we can discuss this later. Right now there are these strange creatures attacking. We already lost several people." Naruto looked around, eyes widening when he saw the insects. Naruto tapped Sasuke on the shoulder, making the Uchiha turn and see the bugs flying around.

"Well what the hell are we standing around here for?" Sasuke asked drawing some Kunai. "Let's go get 'em."

Naruto nodded and the two left Itachi, who continued to lead the kids away from the battle scene.

Cid met up with Yuffie, who was also trying to put out the flame.

"Oh! I wish our materia worked." She complained as she tried to put it out. Inuyasha noticed the fire and rushed over.

"I'll help too." He said then rushed right into the flames.

"He's crazy!" Yuffie exclaimed. Cid nodded in agreement as he noticed Inuyasha trying to roll on the ground and try to put out the flames.

"Yuffie try and find an extinguisher." Cid ordered, ducking as an insect flew by. Yuffie nodded and ran off. Then Cid saw the creature that dragged off the Young Uchiha. And quickly sliced its head off with his lance. "Now stay down ya ass." He growled.

Near the front of the store, Harry, Koga, Darren, Sasuke, Naruto, and Vincent saw an insect fly towards Carmondy.

"Look out!" Harry called out. He may not have liked her, but what he saw from Choji and one of the female baggers, he wouldn't wish that on her. Carmondy saw the bug and went absolutely still, as it landed on her stomach. It's stinger poised up like a scorpion's.

"No…" she whimpered as it began to climb up her body. "My life for you. Your will be done." She said. The bug continued to climb until it's head was near her neck. Everyone watched in fear, as it remained there for a moment. Then something happened that shocked everyone in the store. The bug jumped off Carmondy and flew away from the woman. With everyone else they would just sting them, but with this lady…

"Well, that's fucked up." Sasuke said sweat dropping at what happened.

"Yeah. Now we're going to have to be even more careful." Darren said. "Cause her ego is going to get really big, really quick."

The group nodded in agreement.

"Daddy!!" Vincent turned looked around and saw Billy and Maddie, who was watching him, sitting there staring at David as he beat the crap out of one of the creatures. He heard a gun shot and looked towards Ollie who had shot one of the creatures who had been flying after an insect. The creature landed and fell to the floor, screeching in pain from its wound. He saw the young boy break away from the woman in an attempt to get to his father.

"Billy, No!!" the woman said trying to get to the boy.

"Daddy!!" Billy shouted towards his father again. Trying to get his attention.

The creature managed to get to its feet and began to crawl, down the aisle right towards Billy, who was still trying to call to his father.

Billy heard something behind him and turned around to see the creature coming towards him. He froze like a deer in the headlights. Acting quickly Vincent ran over, covered the boy in his cloak and dodged the creature as it struck. Landing on the ground again he aimed Cerberus and pulled the trigger two times. Each bullet hitting its target. After one last agony filled screech the creature fell to the ground dead. Then finally silence reigned inside the store. The only thing that could be heard where the gasping breaths of all those in the store. And the agony filled moans of the burnt man. While several of the men were driving out the remaining insects and closing up the hole, people sank to their knees. Paralyzed with shock at what had just happened.

After making sure the coast was clear Vincent pulled up his cloak and Billy walked out.

"Thank you, Mr. Valentine." Billy said as David rushed up to his son.

Picking up the young boy, David looked at Vincent. "Thank you." he said gratefully as he held his son close.

Vincent nodded, and walked over to Cid who, was still trying to get the fire out.

"I've got the extinguisher." Yuffie said running up towards the two.

"It's 'bout damn time." Cid said and took the extinguisher away from the young woman and quickly put out the fire. Managing also to hit Inuyasha in the process. Yuffie and Cid expected Inuyasha to be burnt, but he looked fine. He didn't even look a bit singed.

"So, ya have fun rolling around in the fire?" Cid asked Inuyasha, with a smirk. As he placed a cigarette in his mouth and lit it.

"Was actually quite fun." Inuyasha joked, rolling his eyes. "It worked for part of the fire, but there was too much of the fuel there to sop it up."

"Ah, so that's what ya were trying to do." Cid said.

"How were you able to go in the fire and not get burned?" Yuffie asked.

Inuyasha lifted up his outfit. "This was made from the fur of the fire rat." He said. "It can withstand flames."

"You were wearing different clothes earlier." Yuffie said.

"I changed back before all this happened." Inuyasha said. "Just to be on the safe side."

"Inuyasha!" Koga rushed over and pulled his mate close.

"I'm fine Koga." Inuyasha said leaning against his mate.

Yuffie smiled. "Aww! Aren't they cute!" she squealed. Cid and Vincent rolled their eyes.

"Please will ya calm down." Cid said. "Or ya'll give yourself a damn heart attack."

As the men were plugging up the hole in the window, everyone began to mourn those that were lost in the attack. All of the remaining young shinobi mourned the death of their comrade, their chanting prayers almost haunting the entire scene. Nearby Itachi was quietly mourning the death of Kisame, while unlike the other shinobi, he said his prayers silently. So that only Kisame could hear him. There were sobs to be heard everywhere, prayers to be heard. Harry, and Ron were mourning the death of Hermione, who had died while trying to defend, those stupid mechanics. Draco stood by his boyfriend's side and held him close as they mourned the dead witch, even Severus had his head bowed.

Sango, Miroku and Shippo rushed over to Inuyasha and Koga.

"So much death." Sango said sadly, as Shippo jumped into Inuyasha's arms. Feeling comforted by the presence of the two older demons.

Inuyasha and Koga nodded sadly. Then they were interrupted by a small "excuse me."

They turned to find Hinata, standing there her index fingers together. "Miroku. Me and the others were wondering…could you say a prayer for the souls of our three lost comrades?" she asked sadly. Miroku smiled understandingly at the young koinichi and nodded.

"Of course, Hinata." He said and walked over to the group, stopping at Itachi. "Would you like me to say a prayer for him as well, Itachi-san?" he asked. Itachi nodded.

"Go help them first." He said, nodding Miroku walked over to the group and pulled out some incense. And began to pray for the lost souls of the young shinobi.

Vincent, Cid walked over to Itachi and sat down beside him.

"Ya known we never did properly thank ya and kisame for helping us earlier." Cid said, looking at Itachi's indifferent face. "So thanks, bud."

"Don't mention it." Itachi said calmly.

"She was right." The three looked up to see a woman.

"Pardon?" Vincent asked.

"Ms. Carmondy, she said that they would attack at night and take more of us." The woman said. "She said that it would happen like this. That people would die." She looked at Carmondy as she said this.

"Why would we care?" Itachi asked.

"All this was, was the mistake of a couple of damn mechanics, who deserve to return to the life stream right now." Cid agreed. "Now I would understand if Ms. Carmondy was psychic, but I highly doubt she is." Cid stood up and looked at Itachi. "We'll give ya some time alone." He said, then picking up the Venus Gospel and , he and Vincent left to go help clean up.

Later that night, Vancha and Crepsley were sitting by the windows, keeping an eye out for any other trouble, that might arise from the mist. Crepsley turned his gaze to the lower half of the man that had died earlier that day.

"This is depressing, isn't it?" Vancha said.

Crepsley nodded. "And I thought the Hall of Death was gloomy." He said.

Vancha shuddered as the memory of the hall entered his mind. "Well it is gloomy, but I didn't say gloomy, I said depressing." Vancha said.

"We're going to need to band together now more than ever." Crepsley said. "I wonder if those on Vampire Mountain are okay."

"They should be." Vancha said. "They're inside a mountain."

"But there are entrances that have not been sealed." Crepsley pointed out. "Or those they did not know about."

"Point, but they have many resources in Vampire Mountain." Vancha said. "There's also the Hall of Princes. Everyone could hide in there."

Crepsley nodded then noticed some movement outside. "Did you see that?" he asked staring out the window intently. Vancha nodded and they looked at the half a body outside, as something dragged it off.

"What the hell was that?" Vancha asked.

Crepsley shrugged. "I don't know, Sire. But it doesn't seem interested in us." The two stayed on watch the rest of the night as the rest of the store slept.

Near the back of the store, Sasuke and Grubs were tossing and turning fitfully. Trapped inside their own nightmares. Accidentally waking up, Inuyasha and Severus.

Inuyasha looked at Grubs, while Severus looked at Sasuke, as the two began to whimper in fear.

"Wake up." Inuyasha whispered gently shaking Grubs awake.

"Mom…Dad…sis…" Grubs murmured fitfully.

"Shh." Inuyasha said, surprisingly soothingly. "It's just a dream." He looked at Severus, who was trying two wakes the young Uchiha.

"Why?…why Nii-san?" Sasuke asked fearfully, Severus could see tears falling down his face. "Why?…why did you kill everyone?"

"Sasuke wake up." Severus said, Sasuke awoke with a start.

"Mom?…Dad?…" he whimpered his voice trembling. Severus sat up and began to pat the young Uchiha on the back.

"It's all right, Sasuke. It was only a dream." Severus said as gently as he could muster.

Sasuke said nothing but continued to tremble, tears still threatening to fall. He looked towards Grubs and saw that he too was sleeping fitfully. Before he too awoke with a start.

"Where's Uncle Deverish?" he asked quietly, his trembling continuing.

"He's over there," Said Inuyasha gently, and moved to get the said man.

"Huh? Wha'?" Deverish said sleepily then noticed his nephew's shaken form and motioned for him to lie down next to him. Understanding immediately what was wrong. Grubs complied, then soon he was sound asleep with Deverish saying soothing words to him, and making soothing circles on his back.

Inuyasha looked towards Sasuke and Severus, noticing that the older wizard was not in a good mood, for being woken up Inuyasha said, "Here, Severus. I'll take him." Severus nodded, and slowly drifted back to sleep.

"Come here Sasuke." Inuyasha said gently. Sasuke reluctantly complied and laid down next to the silver-haired Hanyou.

"I want Kakashi." He said sadly.

"I know, I know." Inuyasha said, trying to calm the young ninja down.

"I want my mom and dad…" he whimpered then began to cry silently. "Why did he have to kill them?" Inuyasha pulled the younger boy close and began to make soothing circles on his back.

"Shh…shh…"Inuyasha said. "I know how you feel…when I was around your age, I wanted my mother too. She died when I was really little."

"He kept showing me…he kept showing me, what he did…"Sasuke began to tremble some more.

"Shh…it's all right Sasuke." Inuyasha said. Then remembered as song that his mother used to sing to him, and began to sing it quietly to the young Uchiha. Never ending to make the circles on the boy's back. Soon enough the Uchiha fell asleep again. Inuyasha smiled sadly at the young boy.

"You have a way with children, love." Koga said from right next to Inuyasha.

"It's painful to loose your family at so young of an age." Inuyasha said. "Then to be left on your own, for so long."

Koga wrapped his arms around his mate. "I can feel their pain." Inuyasha said indicating towards Grubs and Sasuke.

Koga gave the silver dog half-demon a kiss on the cheek. "Go back to bed, mutt." He said jokingly.

"We might just be in for hell tomorrow."

Inuyasha nodded and the two fell asleep.

Back at the front, Crepsley and Vancha saw David and Ollie come back up from where, the man who was burned in the fire accident was resting. The store manager, themselves and another man walked over to them.

"How's Joe?" the store manager asked.

"We need to get him on antibiotics or he's going to die." David said.

"And some pain killers." Ollie added. "He's still in pain."

"We might need to get some from the pharmacy." David said.

"Are you actually thinking about going out there?" a man asked.

"We need to start to find a way out of here permanently." David said.

"Why?" the man asked. "We've got plenty of food."

"What happens when one of those things decides to break through this window?" David asked. "And I'm talking about one of those big things; like the one that took Norm, and Sakura."

"Yeah, the flaming torch idea didn't work out so well."

"Neither did the lights." Crepsley agreed. "And we saw the remains of the man who went out there today, being dragged off."

Then they saw Amanda walk over.

"David. It's maddie." She said sadly. "She's dead."

"How?" David asked.

"Overdose." Amanda replied.

Vancha and Crepsley did the death's touch sign. "Even in death may she be triumphant." They murmured.

The men got up and walked over to where Maddie lay and using one of the blankets they hoisted her up and moved her over to the bags.

"Gently now." David said. "One…two…three." On three the men hoisted her up and laid her down on the bags.

"I don't know how long she was laying there." Amanda said. "I thought she was sleeping."

"It's okay." Vancha said gently to Amanda, before listening again as David began to make a plan for tomorrow.

"We can use my four wheel drive." David said. "It's out there."

"Are you thinking about leaving?" Amanda asked.

"We should hit the pharmacy first, get some supplies for the injured." David said. "Then we need to leave. If we don't get any medicine for Joey, he's going to die and we cannot let that happen. My wheeler can hold up to eight people I say we drive until we get clear of this mist."

"And we can also try to get someone else's car." Crepsley said. "There are children here, that have their lives to live out and me, Vancha, Severus, and Deverish promised Kakashi we would look after the kids he left here. We're not leaving without the pack."

David nodded. "All right. We find three or four other cars. And we leave."

Amanda stared at them in disbelief. "You can't be serious, not after what happened to Norten and his group."

"They made it past 200 feet." Vancha said. "In the cars we should be able to go a lot farther."

"But who knows how far this mist has spread." Amanda said. "It could have spread to the entire eastern seaboard."

"It could have spread to the entire world for all we know." David pointed out. "That wouldn't make us any less dead."

"Yeah but we have one gun, not counting Mr. Valentines, and how many rounds?" Dan said to Ollie.

"We've got ten left and who knows how many Mr. Valentine's got on him." Ollie replied.

"Okay ten rounds. A good reason to get the hell out of here." David said. "Want another one, probably the best reason, Ms. Carmondy. Our own Jim Jones, and I'd like to get the hell out of here before people start drinking the kool-aid."

"Over time people are going to see her as good." Ollie agreed.

"I don't believe that, it's obvious she's nuts." Amanda argued. "Look a few people maybe but—"

"No. I counted four." David said. "She's preaching to them right now. By then she'll have four more, and by tomorrow when those things come back, she'll have a congregation. And then we can start worrying about who she's going to sacrifice to make it all better."

"Agreed." Crepsley said. "She's already eyeing our group. You all remember those arguments I'm sure. I can tell, soon enough she's going to be using members of our group as scape-goats or sacrifices, just because they either look different, believe different things, or cause they don't agree with her and are not afraid to speak their minds, about what she's saying."

"Yeah, we have several members of our group who look different, there's me for one thing, my wild look might make me look a bit savage." Vancha said.

"Of course not Vancha," Crepsley said. "It just shows you have poor hygiene."

Vancha glared at the vampire before continuing. "Anyway, then there's Evra Von. He was born a snake-child," Vancha saw the looks everyone but Crepsley sent him. "Honestly, he's basically part snake, he has to shed his skin, he cannot regulate his own temperature, his skin color is that of an average garden snake or a green python, he's got scales, and he has the fork tongue. Another is Harkat, he had a run in with a bad surgeon. Then there's Inuyasha, Koga and Shippo. Koga and Shippo have pointed ears and tails, while Inuyasha has dog ears."

"He's right." Dan said. "How long do you think it will be before she and the others start trying to start sacrificing people?"

"You don't have much faith in humanity do you?" the woman asked.

"None what so ever." Dan replied.

"I cannot accept that." She said. "People are basically good, decent. My God, we are a civilized society."

"Yeah, as long as the machines are working and you are able to dial 911." David said. "But you take those things away and you throw people in the dark, you scare the _shit_ out of them; no more rules. See how primitive they get." The woman shook her head.

"If you scare people enough, you could get them to do anything." Dan said. "And they'll turn to anyone who has a solution." Vancha and Crepsley nodded.

"Vancha and I have seen societies run like that." Crepsley said. "And it's not pretty."

The woman looked at Ollie. "Ollie, please…back me up." She said.

Ollie sighed. "I wish I could. As a species we are fundamentally insane. We do as we're told, pick sides and start dreaming up reasons to kill one another. Why do you think we developed politics and religion?"

"Oh, Jesus. That's just low."

"Okay, now nobody's made up their mind yet. But now let's focus on the more important things here. The pharmacy, that will be our test run."

"And let's hope that works." Vancha said.

"If not." Crepsley said. "Even in death may we be triumphant."

"We just need to keep a better eye on people." Dan said.

"Shino's bugs are taking care of that." Crepsley replied. "They report to him every hour."

Crepsley sighed from the weird looks he was receiving. "The kid's got a thing for bugs. His whole family does, so they've trained bugs to do what they say. And I don't know how but he's got ways of communicating with the darn things."

"Okay." David said shaking his head. "So it's agreed. After we get the supplies, we get some cars and get the hell out here."

"Could me and Vancha ride in a car with tinted windows?" Crepsley asked. "We have skin that's extremely sensitive to sunlight and it'll burn easily."

David nodded. "Of course. So is it agreed." Everyone nodded.

Authoress' note: Yay! Chapter five is done! I honestly have too much time on my hands right now. -


	6. Chapter 6: The Pharmacy

Wohoo

R.D.D.G: Wahoo! Chapter six…man my hands are starting to get tired from all this typing. Anyway enjoy --

The Mist Chapter 6

The Pharmacy

Later that morning those who were going to the pharmacy began to prepare themselves for the possibly fatal trip. The group remained together so that way they could attempt to avoid anyone giving them lectures. So far they had about 16 people going, there were a couple men from the store, then there was, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Severus, Crepsley, Darren, Vincent, Cid, Miroku, Inuyasha, Harry, and Ms. Reckwood, who knew the pharmacy well.

"Inuyasha do you have to go?" Koga asked. Inuyasha nodded.

"They're going to need my sense of smell Koga." He said.

"Then I'm going with you." Koga said.

"You are going to be need here to guard the pack from the psycho lady and her growing minion army." Inuyasha said. "You're not seme for nothing. You're strong, Koga. If things get rough back here, then you need to help them out."

"But—" Inuyasha silenced any arguments with a brief kiss.

"Come on ya mangy wolf. Whatever's out there, they're not going to take me down easily." Inuyasha assured. "I've been able to fight Naraku, and my older brother, come on I'm not that weak."

"I know." Koga said.

"I'll be fine Koga." Inuyasha said. Koga pulled his mate into a hug.

"You'd better be." Koga said.

As the two talked, David was talking with his son, who was crying.

"It's all right big boy," David said gently. "I'll bring back some comic books for you to read."

"I don't want them." Billy said sadly. "I want you to stay here."

"I won't be gone long." David said. "I'll be right next door. And Ms. Sango and Mr. Deverish will be keeping an eye on you, while I'm gone. Okay? Be safe."

"Daddy! There's things out there!" Billy sobbed.

"Yeah, but there's a lot less of them during the day time." David said.

"They'll wait." Billy said. "They'll wait in the mist where you can't see them and when you can't get back in…they'll eat you up."

"Shh." David said gently. Then Billy's eyes teared up some more and he hugged his father.

"Daddy don't go!" he pleaded.

David was silent for a moment as he held his son. "I'll be back." he said. "Big Bill. I promise, I'll be back and I'm going to get you home."

Cid, overhearing the conversation walked over. "Don't worry kid. Me and Vince will make sure your old man comes back." he said. "Promise."

Reluctantly Billy nodded his head. "Okay." He said his voice trembling.

Then Amanda walked over. "If anything happens. You hurry up and get your ass back here." she said. "For your boy's sake."

David nodded. "You guys stay near the pack." He said indicating towards those of the "outcast" group. "They'll keep an eye on you."

"Are you sure they won't follow Carmondy?" Amanda asked. "You seem to dislike her a lot."

"I wouldn't be leaving my son in their care if they were." David answered. "You heard Crepsley and Vancha; they would be the most likely targets. Hence the need that they take care of one another. You've seen them fight last night; a lot of them are skilled fighters."

"Hey David, we're about to go." Crepsley said. David nodded, then looked at his son and ruffled his hair.

"Stay strong, champ." He said. "And be good." Billy nodded as Sango walked over to him.

"You guys be careful." She said, placing a hand on Billy's shoulder.

The group nodded. As they made their way to the door, they were stopped by Ms. Carmondy.

"Where do you think you're going Mr. David Drayton?" she asked some-what angrily. "Are you that desperate to make your boy an orphan?"

"Billy won't become an orphan, ya crazy bitch." Cid said smirking. "We'll make damn sure of that. Right Vince?" Vincent nodded.

David glared at Carmondy. "Besides, my boy is no concern of yours." He said. Making his way past her.

"Listen up," Crepsley said. "We are going to the pharmacy, so we could resupply and if there are others over there that need help, bring them back here."

"What about us?" someone in the crowd protested.

"Folks listen!" Ollie said over the people's protests. As those going gathered their weapons. "We're not going to take any chances, if something happens we'll come straight back to the super market."

"And bring the fiends of Hell upon our heads thank you!" Carmondy snapped.

"She's right." A woman said. "You'll make them notice us. You'll make them come. Why can't you just leave well enough alone?"

"Lady, you call this well enough?" Dan asked, sharpening the blade of the knife of his make-shift spear.

"You wanna try and stop us?" David asked. "Then you explain to Bobby why we're not bringing pain killers and medicine back for his brother."

"I'm going." Bobby said raising his spear. "Even if I have to go alone."

"You'll die out there, young man." Ms. Carmondy said.

"You didn't seem to care too much lady." Darren snapped. "If I remember correctly, us dying would help pay back your God."

Carmondy ignored him, and continued. "You walk out that door and you'll be ripped to shreds." She looked at David and raised a finger. "And _your_ held down pride will have them come get the rest of us. Yes they'll come back for the rest of us, just like this good lady said." She indicated towards the lady who agreed with her.

"Shut the fuck up lady." Sasuke growled raising a kunai towards her. "You've seen last night what some of us are capable of. Don't snap at us. There are people who need medicine. We need to go get that at the pharmacy."

"Yeah. Do you honestly think we're that stupid to let something follow us back?" Naruto agreed. "If there are people over there that need help, then damn it we are going to help them, BELIEVE IT!!" There were murmurs of agreement from the pack.

"Then why are only some of you going?" Carmondy asked. Naruto and the other members smirked.

"Cause unlike some, we actually stand together." Naruto said proudly.

Neji nodded. "We protect each other and have been doing so since this entire thing started and when you started showing your hatred towards us." He said calmly. "And if you hadn't noticed, we don't like you psycho lady. I mean we _really_ do not like you, nor do we trust you with our other pack members, so we leave some of our able bodied fighters to help protect them."

Again Ms. Carmondy ignored them and turned towards the crowed. "Do you want that to happen people?" she asked. Making members of the pack roll their eyes towards her, as they continued what they were doing.

There were an echo of no's arising from the crowd. Resulting with some eye rolls and sweat drops from several people.

"No!" Carmondy exclaimed. "No! Well it is this kind of Hubris that brought the wrath of God upon us in the first place! This kind of pride and defiance!—"

Smack!! A can of peas hit her in the head, effectively shutting her up. The group looked over and saw Ms. Reckwood standing there with an annoyed look on her face. "Shut up you miserable buzzard!" the lady said.

Ms. Carmondy held her head in shock, before she lunged at the elderly school teacher.

"You old Bitch!!" she exclaimed as several people held her back. While several members of the pack stood in front of Ms. Reckwood as Carmondy tried to throw stuff at her.

"Stoning people who piss you off is perfectly okay." Ms. Reckwood said in a mocking tone. "They do it in the Bible, don't they? And I've got lots of peas." She held up a can of peas, to prove she was serious.

Several people smirked and tried to hold back fits of laughter, while others gasped.

"Nice one Baa-chan." Naruto said happily.

Darren and Crepsley nodded in agreement. "You've got pretty good aim." Crepsley agreed.

"Ma'am, if you so wish, you have a place among our pack." Vancha laughed placing a hand on the elderly school teacher's shoulder.

Ms. Reckwood looked towards Vancha and nodded. "Thank you, young man. I've seen the way your group interacts." She said. "And I'd prefer that over _any _group led by this miserable, egotistical buzzard."

"The power of youth shines with this one!" Lee said cheerfully. And since Tenten said he could bring it up later, she didn't stop him.

"Hey, Lee. You coming?" Neji asked.

"No thank you, my youthful teammate." Lee replied. "I think I'll stay here and help protect the young and youthful."

Neji nodded.

Cid smiled. "Ha-ha! That was a damn good shot." He said lighting another cigarette. "Right on the forehead! Classic!" Vincent rolled his eyes and took the cigarette from the pilot's mouth, and put it out.

"Not when we are going outside." Vincent said. "You would attract those things, besides you know full well I cannot stand the smell of them."

Cid sulked. "aw, come' on Vince. One smoke?"

"No."

Cid cursed under his breath as he crossed his arms over his chest. Then Amanda walked over.

"David, please. If you want to leave, now is the time." She said. David nodded and looked towards the three men in uniform.

"How about it Army?" David asked. "Any help from the armed forces?"

"I'll go." Jess said as he stepped towards them, taking off his uniform jacket as he did so.

Ms. Reckwood looked at Jim. "Jim browned, I had you in school didn't I?" she asked.

Jim nodded. "Yes, ma'am." He said. "Me and my sister Pauline."

"Pair of under achievers." She said, and then motioned for Jim to go ahead of her. "After you Jim."

He stared at her in shock for a moment before he complied, muttering "yes ma'am." Then "shit." Under his breath.

"Is that everyone?" David asked. "Everybody that's going?"

The group nodded. "All right. Single file, one by one. Crepsley, you take the rear." Crepsley nodded. "The young and the elderly in the middle." David said, and then moved towards the door. "All right, let's get this over with." He said then they opened the door and walked out. Several of them turning on flashlights.

"Stay together." Vincent said, his red eyes scanning the mist for anything out of the ordinary.

After a few moments, David turned towards the group. "Save the batteries." He told those with the flashlights. They nodded and turned them off.

They made their way cautiously, and silently through the mist. Each had their weapons raised and ready to use. After a few minutes they reached the door to the pharmacy. David peered through the wide open door cautiously then motioned for the others to follow. Those with flashlights turned them on as they walked into the dark building.

"Shit." David whispered. "They left the doors propped open."

"Who knows what could have gotten in here." Darren said.

Inuyasha sniffed the area. Then held his nose. "There's a strong smell of blood, and decaying bodies in here." he said unhappily.

"Well whoever was in here, they're dead now." Crepsley said. Both he and Darren making the Death's touch sign on their foreheads. "Even in death may they be triumphant." They both whispered.

"Looks like something got in here." Ollie said making several people look at him with an expression of 'we just said that'..

"Let's just get what we need and get out of here." Cloud said. As David grabbed a comic book for his son. Inuyasha also grabbing one for Shippo, knowing that the young Kitsune would need something to keep his mind off things like this.

"The meds are over there," the elderly school teacher said, "behind the cubicle." Naruto, Neji, and Ollie nodded as they made their way over there.

Everyone scouted the area. Bang!! Everyone jumped and raised their weapons, then relaxed a little when they heard Jim say, "Sorry."

"Don't do that." David chastised. As he and Ollie jumped up onto the counter, making sure to check behind it for any strange, hungry creatures. Seeing nothing there the two jumped down and began to look through the medicine. Inuyasha listening for any stray sounds, other than the group's movement, as Sasuke, Neji, and the army man, Vincent, Cid, Crepsley, Darren and Naruto kept watch.

As the two men searched for the medicines with the help of Ms. Reckwood, Inuyasha's ears perked up.

"Everyone, be quiet." He ordered. "I heard something."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the young hanyou. Then after a moment, everyone else could hear it too. It was the sound some something scurrying.

David hand Ms. Reckwood the medicine he collected and jumped back over the counter, axe in hand.

"What?" he asked.

"Whatever it is." Jim said, "its weird."

Again Darren and Crepsley made the Death's touch sign. "Even in death may we be triumphant." They whispered.

As everyone turned their flash lights up towards the ceiling Cid and Vincent tensed as they saw webs and decaying bodies within them.

"Oh God." Jim said. "Oh my God."

"We need to get out of here." Vincent said drawing Cerberus from its holster at his thigh. "Now."

Everyone nodded their eyes never leaving the hanging bodies. Then all of a sudden one of those that were hanging reached out and grabbed Jim on the shoulder.

Jim yelled in surprise as he tried to break the grip that the body had. Everyone turned their flash lights towards where Jim stood to see the MP, most of them saw earlier yesterday.

"Help…me…" he pleaded weakly.

"Come on let's try to get him down." Jess said rushing over to the MP and trying to pull him down. Cid and David rushed over, also trying to help.

"I can feel them." The MP said. "I…I can feel them…"

"My God he's stuck on pretty tight." Jess said, as they began to use knives and tear him down.

"Stop." Neji said, looking at the man. "He's infected."

"All the more reason to get him down from there." the private argued.

Inuyasha shook his head. "When he says, 'he's infected.' What he means is that the man's a nest." The almost as if to prove a point little baby spiders popped out from the man's cheeks.

"Ah Jesus!" Jim exclaimed as he backed away, then heard something land behind him. Turning around he saw the weirdest, not to mention ugliest, spider he had ever seen. And again the man began to yell in fear.

Vincent noticed the spider and quickly shot it.

"Shit." Vincent said as he looked at Cid. "It's the same type as the ones in Portland."

Cloud looked at the body and cursed. "Damn it, why couldn't there be different ones? Honestly, me and you have already dealt with these damn things."

Vincent nodded, before they heard Inuyasha exclaim, "Kagome!" The two turned around to see Inuyasha and Miroku rushing over toward one of the bodies of a young teenage girl. Severus and Harry also noticed this and made their way towards the monk, and the Hanyou, their eyes scanning for any more of those spiders.

"Inuyasha, she's dead." Severus said. "Now come on, we need to get out of here."

Inuyasha nodded then noticed the jewel shards she carried around her neck. Reluctantly he reached towards them and grabbed them, effectively breaking the chain as he pulled it from around her neck.

"I'm sorry, Kagome." Inuyasha said sadly, his ears drooping. Harry put a hand on the young demon's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha, Miroku." He said solemnly. "But right now we need to focus. There could be more of those things around."

Inuyasha nodded cracking his knuckles, like he usually does. While sniffing the air.

"There's another one!" someone cried. The looked up to see several more spiders coming towards them.

"What ever you do, dodge the webs!" Vincent ordered as the spiders began to shoot the said webs at them. They could still hear the MP groaning in agony. Vincent stood near Ms. Reckwood and helped her dodge whenever a web came her way. One of the webs came too quickly for Ms. Reckwood to duck in time, so Vincent got in front of her, and the web struck him in the back. Vincent winced slightly at the pain.

"Thank you young man," Ms. Reckwood said gratefully. "Are you all right?"

"I've had worse." Was the reply.

As they tried to get rid of the spiders, more came. One of them, shot a web towards bobby and managed to take his weapon before a web wrapped around the said man's leg.

Bobby screamed in agony as the acid began to dig into his skin. Everyone rushed over to Bobby, except, Vincent, Ollie, Sasuke, Neji, and Naruto, who were fighting off the insects.

"Miroku try and throw a barrier around us!" Inuyasha yelled towards the monk as he tried to help several of the men, with Bobby. Miroku nodded and raising his staff, he managed to make one.

"Does anyone have a belt?" David asked.

"Here, ya go." quickly a Cid undid his belt and gave it to David, who wrapped it around Bobby's leg.

The MP yelled in agony once more, before he fell to the ground. As soon as he hit the ground, his back burst open and many little spiders began to crawl towards them.

"Miroku, how long will this barrier last?" Darren asked starring at the little spiders.

"I don't know." Miroku said. "It's this mist…it's actually a miracle I can actually make a barrier."

Darren nodded then an idea came to him. He looked at Mr. Crepsley to see if he was thinking the same thing. Crepsley returned the gaze and nodded, a smile on his face. He was. Darren and Crepsley closed their minds and tried to get into all of the spider's minds. It was easier than they expected, though now Darren was wishing he had his flute.

**Leave us alone, my pretties.** Darren told the spiders. The spiders, even the baby ones, stopped. Everyone looked around in confusion. **Go back to your webs, lovelies. We meant you no harm. We just came to get some medicine and we'd be on our way.**

To everyone's surprise the spiders began to crawl back to their webs. Just as Miroku's barrier fell. Seeing that Darren had everything under control he turned towards the others.

"Now everyone. You cannot make any loud noises, or it will break Darren's concentration." Crepsley whispered quietly. "And if his concentration breaks, then the spiders will be upon us again." Everyone nodded, though they were wondering what was going on, they made no noise. Even Bobby was trying to fight down his cries of pain.

Jim, now seeing the MP's body on the ground, shouted in fear; breaking Darren's link to the spiders.

"You Idiot!" Crepsley snapped. As they heard the spiders come back.

Cid hit the mechanic hard over the head. "You're a complete dumb ass!" he said glaring at the man.

"Come one! Let's get the fuck out of here." David said as he and several others grabbed Bobby and began to make their way to the exit. Vincent picked up the elderly lady, while everyone began to run.

As they ran David noticed that one of the men was straggling. "Come on Mike!"

Mike tried to get away but one of the spiders jumped in front of him. The spider stared at him for a moment before it shot its acid web at Mike, which hit the man in the face. The man yelled in agony as he fell onto the floor. Just as the group tried to run, another spider came down on one of its webs, it stared at the group, before Ms. Reckwood rolled her eyes and lifted a spray can and a lit lighter.

"Eat this." She said, before she pressed the spray can's nozzle down and made a flame shoot towards the spider, which screeched in agony. As the flames broke its web and it began to crawl away.

"Let's go!"

Just as they reached the door, the saw a giant spider bar their path.

"Ollie, Vincent!" David said as the group backed away. Ollie tried to shoot, but noticed he was out of ammo. Vincent shot at the spider but it jumped out of the way.

Quickly Sasuke attached a exploding note to a kunai and quickly flung it at the spider. The Kunai it its mark, and after a moment the note exploded on the spider. Lighting it aflame, screeching angrily the spider sent some of its acid web towards the Uchiha. Sasuke dodged, but not quickly enough to avoid the web hitting his arm.

Sasuke winced as the spider finally fell dead.

"Let's go!" Dan said then the group ran.

"What about Bobby?" Harry asked.

"He's dead." David replied.

Back at the store everyone was waiting anxiously for the group to return. The store manager looked at the group and shook his head. There was no sign of the group. Just as they turned away, Jim began to bang on the door startling many of the people.

"Open the door!" several people yelled. The store manager complied and open the door long enough to let the group back in.

Billy saw his father and rushed over to him. "Daddy!" David hugged his son close as Koga ran to Inuyasha, and Draco to Harry.

They were all trembling. "What happened?" someone asked.

"They're all dead!" was the only reply they got from several of the men, who chanted it like a mantra. The others wouldn't answer at all.

Koga held his mate close as Miroku went to Sango to tell her what happened to Kagome.

Vancha rushed over to Crepsley and Darren. "What the hell happened?" he asked.

"Another time, Vancha." Crepsley said. "We need some time to steady our nerves." He indicating towards Darren who was holding on to Crepsley, his breathing coming in quick gasps. Vancha nodded in understanding as members of the pack returned to the group. As they did so, Sasuke collapsed to his knees. Naruto noticed and rushed back over to him.

"Are you all right, Sasuke?" he asked. And noticed that Sasuke was holding the arm that the spider's web had hit.

"It's venom…" Sasuke said weakly. "That's…how Bobby died."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Shino! Hinata! Mr. Crepsley!" he called over to the group.

The three rushed over.

"What is it?" Crepsley asked.

"It's Sasuke! The web's poisonous." Naruto said as Sasuke began to cough.

"I'll send my Kikaichu in and get rid of the poison." He said. Kneeling besides the young Uchiha. "Hinata you go get anyone else who has been touched by this venom. Naruto, you stay and comfort Sasuke, cause he's going to have to be awake for this."

"I'll heal the wounds when you are done." Crepsley said.

"I will too." Vancha said. Hinata came back with Vincent.

"He was hit in the back." She said. Shino nodded and motioned for Vincent to lay down on his stomach. Reluctantly Vincent complied. And Shino began to have the kikaichu crawl onto the two.

"Now this may hurt." Shino warned. "Cause they're going to have to go inside to deal with the problem. But they will not damage anything inside of you."

The two nodded, as Cid sat beside Vincent and took his un-clawed hand into his own. Then the kikaichu started to penetrate the skin and crawl inside the two. Vincent, and Sasuke winced as they felt the bugs crawling inside of them. Shino kept a close watch on the bug's movements. Shino looked at Naruto.

"Gently lay Sasuke down." he said. Naruto nodded and complied. Letting the young Uchiha lay his head in his lap. While he petted the younger boy's head to sooth him.

After a few minutes the bugs began to re-emerge from the two's body. As the bugs returned to Shino, two walked onto his fingers. Shino stared at them for a moment, before they too reentered him.

"They say that the poison has been cleared." Then Vancha and Crepsley walked over to the two. Spitting into their hands they wiped their healing spit onto the wounds created by Shino's kikaichu.

"Vincent, I'm going to need you to remove your shirt." Vancha said. "So I can get the wound from the web." Vincent nodded and took off his cloak and shirt. Vancha nodded in thanks before he spit into his hands again and rubbed the spit onto the wound not at all affected by the numerous scars that marred Vincent's body. Checking it to make sure it would heal nicely, while Crepsley took care of Sasuke.

"There. You two are good to go." Crepsley said.

"Thank you Mr. Crepsley, Shino." Sasuke said as sat up again.

Vincent also nodded his head in thanks as he put his shirt and cloak back on.

"I say we go to bed," Inuyasha said. "After what just happened. I'm bushed." The others nodded and fell asleep.

A couple hours later they awoke and heard Carmondy preaching.

"How long was she like that this time?" Inuyasha asked.

"She, surprisingly, just started about ten minutes ago." Sango replied.

"And more people joined her." Ollie said.

"How's Joe?" David asked.

"He died in his sleep." Ollie replied sadly. As Itachi walked over to his brother.

"Sasuke, may I talk to you for a moment?" he asked.

Sasuke nodded and the two walked towards the loading dock.

Naruto watched Itachi wearily as he left to go talk with Naruto's boyfriend.

He heard Darren sigh. "Damn it." He said "and I thought I only dreamed her voice."

"Unfortunately this is no dream." Amanda said. "She's getting people worked up."

"We're going to need to get out of here soon." Crepsley said. "I would leave on foot if I have to, before she dares to come after our group." There were murmurs of agreement throughout the pack.

"Or we could just kill her." Kiba said. "We are better fighters than her. We could take her out easily. Plus we're the ones who's got the guns."

"Yeah, but then we'd have everyone else come after us in anger." David said. "We don't need that right now."

"Well they're already pissed off at us, cause we've stood up to the bitch for so long." Shikamaru said. "Not to mention, Crepsley slapped her. Ms. Reckwood pelted her with a pea can, nice job by the way," he added towards Ms. Reckwood. Then the Lady's voice could be heard over theirs.

"Look at what I told you!" the lady yelled. "That poor girl is dead! And that boy is burnt in the back room!"

"She's got them believing she's a psychic." Ollie said. "That she has a direct line with God."

"Shit, I figured the crazy bitch start thinking of herself as that." Cid said, crossing his arms over his chest. "And hell, I still doubt it."

"Well what are we going to do about it?" Yuffie asked. "We can't go take care of her, or else the entire store is going to be upon us, we have to wait till we run. What if she decides to have her minions attack us now?"

"Then we fight back." Vincent said, loading Cerberus.

"We've got the better fighters, though they've got the greater numbers." Vancha agreed.

"We're going to need to leave." Deverish said placing a hand on his nephew's shoulder. "It's only a matter of time before she decides to come after us."

"We can't. After what happened to Bobby, and Mike." David said. "We shouldn't risk anymore lives like that."

"That was for a good cause." Inuyasha said. "We were trying to get medicine. And they decided to come with us, David. We could not have stopped them, just like we were not able to stop Kakashi and that lady from leaving."

"Besides, staying here is also a risk." Ron added. "I can already tell that eventually, the truth about what a lot of us truly are is going to leak to her or her gang."

"Wait Ron, do the new members of the pack know?" Darren asked worriedly.

Ron nodded. "We had them take a vow of secrecy."

"And we wouldn't have told anyway." Ms. Reckwood said. "It is not our place to judge those who are different from us. And you should be proud of who you are; whether you be a demon, vampire, carrier of a demon, or a wizard."

Koga smirked. "You're pretty cool lady." He said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Besides David," Ollie said standing up. "You might want to reconsider that."

The rest of the group stood up and looked at the psycho lady as Sasuke and Itachi returned from talking, as they stood with the group.

"What will keep them away?" Carmondy asked those who were now following her. "The rock will not hide them, the dead tree will give no shelter. What will end it?" she asked. "Let me hear it!"

There was a chorus of "Expiation!" from the crowd.

"Say it like you mean it!"

All the members of the crowd, yelled, "Expiation!"

"Welcome to Sesame Street." Ollie said sarcastically. "Today's word is Expiation."

"Great, Jim's over there…we're goners."Grubs said rolling his eyes as he saw Jim, clapping for Carmondy. "That man is hypocritical."

"Yeah, but he's also in a way dangerous." Sasuke said narrowing his eyes. "So far most of the deaths that has been happening was in a way caused by him. Sakura and Norm's; because he didn't believe Darren and Koga and opened the hatch door, letting in those tentacles. The deaths last night, cause he wouldn't listen to advice and turned the lights on, when both Shino and Vincent told him to turn them off. Then there were the deaths that happened over at the pharmacy. Bobby was already going to die so I can't blame Jim for that, but he yelled when Crepsley told us all to be quiet so Darren could control the spiders and allow us to escape."

The group nodded in agreement.

Dan sighed. "He hasn't been the same since the pharmacy." He said. "He's snapped, gone."

Grubs sighed. "That's fucked up, cause we haven't even been here for more than three days."

"I agree." Shippo said crossing his arms. "I think the attack last night and when that man who went out with the rope, shocked them to the point, where they've lost their minds." Sango and Miroku nodded.

"Yes, this is turning for the worst way too quickly." Sango said worriedly.

"Well it's agreed now we have no choice but to leave." Severus said.

"We could hide some food in bags and hide them behind one of the cash registers." Ollie said.

"It was your idea, David." Vancha said. "So its your call."

"I think I would speak for everyone in this pack when I say this," Amanda said. "But, I would rather die out there trying, than in here waiting." David looked at all the members of the pack, who nodded their heads in agreement.

David nodded. "Though I want to find out what we're up against." He said. "I want to know what that mist is."

"My friends have over heard the army men talking about something called the "Arrowhead" project." Shino said.

Kiba nodded. "Same with Akamaru. He says that if anybody, they would know what this mist is and where it came from."

"That's right." Ms. Reckwood said. "That MP said he was sorry."

"Yeah and he also said that it was their fault." Dan added.

"The situation was insane." Miroku said shaking his head.

David nodded. "All right. Me, Crepsley, Darren, Itachi, Vincent and Cid will go talk to the soldiers. The rest of you prepare any weapons you have, and prepare food, cause tomorrow morning we're getting the hell out of here." the group nodded.

"This may be trouble some but, me and Evra can go see if we can find any walkie talkies that would work." Shikamaru said. "That way we'd be able to communicate with each other in the different cars."

"Good idea, Shikamaru." David said in agreement. "All right let's get to work. And do not talk to anybody outside of the pack."

Everyone nodded and they split up. David and his group looking for the men in uniform. Darren and Itachi found one sitting behind one of the check out booths.

"Hey, man." Darren said. "Where's you friends?" he asked.

"I don't know, I haven't seen them." Jess said. "I'm not their keeper."

Then the rest of the group arrived.

"What do you want from me?" Jess asked.

"We just want to know about this mist." Crepsley said calmly.

Jess shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know." He said. "I got nothing to do with it."

"That's not what the MP said at the pharmacy." David said. The rest of the group turned to look towards David.

"When did the MP mention anything?" Darren asked.

"While you guys were trying to kill those damn spiders." David replied "he whispered it, and I happened to hear it."

"Ah." Darren said then turned his attention back towards the young soldier.

"The only place we haven't fuckin' looked," Cid said. "Is that damn loading dock."

The group nodded and they made their way to the loading dock. While they walk, Darren looked over at the psycho lady.

"You know." She said to one elderly looking man. "You saw the face of God tonight. Tell us." As everyone clapped Darren noticed Jim looking at them with a suspicious look as they turned on their flashlights and headed into the loading dock.

Darren looked away. "David. Jim was staring at us." He reported. David sighed and nodded as they made their way deeper into the loading dock.

The young soldier called out the names of his comrades , but no one answered.

"This is the only place they could be." Darren said then he noticed something lying on top of one of the boxes. He shined his flashlight on it and saw that it was one of the soldier's jackets. Raising his flashlight, his eyes widened as he saw two pairs of feet, hanging over some boxes.

"Charna's gut!" he gasped and the group walked over. They too raised their flashlights and saw the two soldiers hanging by rope.

"I didn't think they'd do it." Jess whispered. "They said they would, but I just…I told them about what the MP said at the pharmacy and I didn't think they would…oh Jesus!"

David raised a hand to quiet Jess. "This is the Arrowhead project?" he asked. "Isn't it? So what's this mist then, huh? Some military fuck up!?"

"David. Yelling at him is not going to help anything." Itachi said calmly.

David ignored him. "What the hell were you guys messing with up there huh?" the young soldier turned away then all of a sudden Jim appeared, and grabbed him by the collar. An evil, and enraged look on his face.

"WE GOT YOU NOW, YOU SORRY SON OF A BITCH!!" Jim yelled, before dragging the young soldier away. The group followed them, worry evident on their faces.

"Shit!" Darren cursed.

"Mother! It was them!" Jim exclaimed as he pulled the young soldier out of the room. "It was them who done it to us!!" Jim pushed him roughly to the ground. "It was them! Who brought the final wrath upon us!" Carmondy stared at the two in shock. "And those two peckerheads he was with, they hung themselves in the back, cause they knew! They knew all along!"

"No." Jess said. "He's crazy."

"GET ON YOUR KNEES!" Jim snapped. Forcing him down to the ground again.

Worried about how this could end, the group rushed over to try and help the soldier. Several people barred their path. Finally getting annoyed, Cid managed to push through the group and drew his Venus Gospel, placing the blade about an inch away from Jim's neck.

"If ya want to keep your fuckin' worthless head attached to your damn shoulders, then I suggest you let the fuck go of him." the pilot threatened. Slowly Jim let go of the young soldier and stood up and backed away from him, as Darren rushed over and helped him up. The rest of the pack met up with the group.

"You fuckers heard it!" Jim yelled pointing an accusing finger at the group who went to the loading dock. "All of ya. What about the Arrowhead project, and all that secret shit up on the mountain, huh?! That's what brung it down upon us! THAT'S WHAT BRUNG DOWN THE WRATH OF GOD!!"

Carmondy walked over to the young soldier and forced his head up. "Are they right, Jess?" she asked staring him down.

"Don't you touch him psycho lady!!" Darren growled, drawing his knives, while standing in front of the soldier protectively.

"It wasn't me…" Jess said. "I'm just stationed up there! I'm not responsible!—"

"Bullshit!" Jim growled.

"How? I'm a local!" Jess said. "Most of you people know me!"

Ms. Carmondy reached over and grabbed Jess's chin. "You, stop your chicken shit private. Or I'll cut out that purel tongue of yours! Now you tell us!" she threatened.

Slap!! Carmondy let go of Jess and stared at Darren who was glaring at her.

"You little bastard!" Carmondy spat about ready to hit him back when other members of the pack moved forward to surround both the soldier and the young Vampire.

"Don't you dare lay one hand on my assistant." Crepsley growled. "Or this young man. Or you, Lady and Jim," he sent a glare towards said mechanic, "will regret it."

The pack members nodded in agreement, all raising their weapons protectively.

"Granted we are just as curious about what this Arrowhead project is." Severus said. "But we will not go as far as _threats_ to make him tell us."

Darren leaned in front of Jess. "What is the Arrowhead project?" he asked.

""I heard stuff." Jess began.

"Stuff…" Carmondy taunted back.

"Yes. Stuff we've all heard stuff!" Jess said. "Like how they thought there were other dimensions…you know like…other worlds all around us…and they've been trying to make…a window. You know so the could look through and see what's on the other side."

"You've got to be careful with those." Deverish said. "I've traveled to different dimensions and most of them aren't pretty."

Carmondy glared at him. "How is that?" she taunted.

"I am a member of a organization known as the Disciples." Deverish answered. "What we do is we stop demons from other dimensions from coming into our dimension. And several times we've had to track down demons in their own dimensions, because they've kidnapped somebody or what have you."

TBC…

Authoress' note: Yay chappie six is done!! And I really cannot wait to kill that bitchy lady, honestly, she's so full of herself. She must have broken free from the loony bin, or somethin'. Anyway, hope you liked it. And be prepared to see who else is going to die in the next chapter…Muwhahahahaha!!…ehem…sorry.


	7. Chapter 7: Expiations and the Escape

KK here's chap

R.D.D.G: KK here's chap. 7…honestly I have _way_ too much time on my hand right now…darn summer. Anyway…Death to the miserable buzzard!! ;P…anyone have any cans of peas?

The Mist Chapter 7

Expiations and the Escape to freedom

"You and your little band of demonic accomplices can go burn in Hell!" Carmondy said then turned her attention towards Jess again. "Well maybe your window turned out to be a door…didn't it!"

"It's not mine!!" Jess argued. "It's those scientists!"

"Oh the scientists!" Carmondy said sarcastically toward the crowd behind her. "Yes the scientists."

"They must have torn a hole by accident, so their world spilled into ours." Jess said. "That's what Donaldston was saying right before he killed himself. Though I didn't understand half of it. It aint my fault."

"Of course it's not your fault." Naruto said in agreement. "You can't change what people do on the base. Especially if you have a low rank. Did you just get out of basic?"

Jess nodded. "About a couple months ago."

"Then how the hell could he have known about it?!" Naruto asked the crowd. "Look I may not be an American nor I may not be the brightest, but even I know how the military chain of command goes. It's basically the same in our home village."

"I do not like where this is going." Sasuke whispered. The rest of the Ninja nodded, and then he turned to the Ms. Reckwood. "Baa-chan. You don't happen to have any cans with you currently…do you?" he asked quietly.

Ms. Reckwood now quite used to her nickname, once she found out what it meant, nodded. "Yes, I have a couple."

"Can I see one?" Sasuke asked. Ms. Reckwood nodded and snuck one into the young Uchiha's hand. "Thanks, Baa-chan."

"Oh!" Carmondy said looking towards the crowd. "Ain't his fault. No. It's never anybody's fault…but yet _he_ denies it…_He_ points the finger." She points to Jess. "The Judas in our midst."

There was a chorus of angry murmurs, curses sent towards Jess, as he sat behind the pack members on the verge of tears. Shippo and Hinata sat down beside him and tried to calm him down.

"It's not your fault, Jess-kun." Hinata said gently, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Then Carmondy turned towards the pack, while pointing an accusing finger.

"You. You. Don't you know by now? Don't you know the truth? We are being punished. For what? For going against the will of God. For going against his Forbidden Rules of old." She said.

"Walking on the moon! Yes!…Yes! Or…or splitting his atoms! Or…or Stem cells and Abortion! And destroying the secrets of life that only God above has any right to!"

There was a chorus of amen's from her followers. Naruto and the rest of the group noticed the can in Sasuke's hand and gave him a look that asked him, 'now?' Sasuke shook his head and watched intently as the lady continued to rant. Waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

"Yes! I know! It is true! That we are being punished. The judgment has been brought down on us! The fiends of Hell, you see _are_ let loose! And star wormwood blazes and it is _His _fault." She pointed at the frightened jess. "Yes! It is _your_ Fault!"

"NO!!" Jess exclaimed, then Sasuke chose to strike. With his Ninja stealth he quickly threw the can and it hit its intended target. Right dead in the face!

Bang!! Carmondy staggered as she held where the can struck her. There were people who were yelling angrily.

"Who threw that?!" Carmondy asked angrily. "Step forward now!"

A triumphant looking Sasuke stepped forward. "I did." He said. "And I'd do it again." With that said he walked right up to her and punched her in the face and then in the gut.

"You bloody, blasphemous bastard!!" she made a moved to strike Sasuke, but he easily dodged her attack and swept her feet out from under her. She fell hard on her face before she turned to face the angry Uchiha. Her eyes filled with rage and bloodlust.

"You are a hypocritical, psychotic, egotistical bitch." Sasuke growled.

"He is a soldier. And soldiers have to listen to what they're told. If they do not, they could be severely punished. And chances are he probably didn't even know about this entire thing. Like there is a need to tell a lower ranked soldier what is being done. No. It's more like, here are your orders, now go do them, no questions allowed." Sasuke snapped. "We, Ninja, are the same way. When we are given missions a lot of times we are not told a lot of the important details, like what this person did wrong, or what have you. We are told sometimes to just kill this person. Or go save this person." He looked towards the crowd. "I understand full well that you are scared, hell my pack and I are scared as well, but I can plainly see that we are handling this a whole lot better than you." he turned his attention back to Ms. Carmondy who started to get back to her feet. "And as for you. You start preaching when people are clearly not interested, well they probably are now, due to how scared they are. You are a hypocrite, Ms. Carmondy, you start to talk down to someone who says it's not their fault, by saying 'he's pointing the finger!'

Then what the fucking hell do you do?" Sasuke cleared his throat for a moment, before mimicking what Carmondy was doing moments before. "It's all his fault! It's all his fault! Heh…" Sasuke spat at her. "You make me sick. Listen lady, we have nothing against your religion. What you believe is your own choice, but what you're doing is fucked up! The only thing I could agree with you on is that Abortions are bad."

"He's right." Harry said walking up to stand next Sasuke, then began to look at the crowd. "It's great that all of you have seen God while you were in here, in this turmoil. But this is taking it too far, blaming people is not going to stop this. Besides he's a private, how much are they really going to let him in on? I highly doubt much. Come-on, where are your people's sense of honor? Reason? Bloody hell, where's your fuckin' humanity? And also using people who are different than you as scape-goats is not going to help things either."

"Listen to all this blasphemous talk!" Carmondy said. Wiping the blood from her lip.

"They are all accomplices of the Devil, sent to tear us away from God above." Vincent walked forward.

"Jess is not to blame for this." Vincent said narrowing his crimson eyes at Carmondy. "None of us, who are currently in this store, are to be blamed. I have been in a situation a little similar to this, thirty years ago. I was a member of an agency known as the Turks. And like Jess was, I was stationed at a lab, the only difference was the lab was in a mansion not a base. My orders were to protect one of the scientists named, Lucrecia Crescent. I was not allowed into any of the labs. And what they were researching was classified, so I had no idea, again like Jess. There was another Scientist there named, Hojo, and he was studying Jenova cells, while Lucrecia was studying Chaos and Omega, while sometimes helping Hojo out with _live_ human experiments, their unborn son one of the tests. For months I was in the dark about what was going on until I overheard them talking. I tried to speak my mind about it, I tried to convince them to stop. Particularly Lucrecia, my attempts failed and I was forbidden to speak of it. But by the I found out, I was too late to do anything anyway. They continued on with their experiments and after about a month, after I had an argument with Lucrecia about my Father, I confronted Hojo about the experiment issue. He brought out a gun and shot me in the chest. Then Lucrecia started testing out the Chaos gene and placed them into me. When Lucrecia wasn't around, Hojo took me and placed three other genes into me. After it was a success, Lucrecia died during labor and Hojo raised their son, Sephiroth. After placing me into a coffin and sealing it so I would remain asleep." Vincent said, crossing his arms over his chest. Still surprised that he was telling as much as he was. "From what I heard, Sephiroth turned out to be a great kid, he grew up and became an excellent SOLDIER. Then when he was in his thirties, the Jenova cells within him began to take over, making the poor boy go insane. Ever since I found out, I blamed myself, because I could have prevented it from happening. Jess and I are similar in some ways: one of which is, we both didn't know what was going on, until it was too late." Vincent finished. Cid and Yuffie stared at the former Turk in shock. They were shocked that the mysterious, silent Vincent actually told something about himself and to a group of complete strangers. They could also tell he was struggling a little to control his inner demons from tearing the woman before him limb from limb.

After the men finished saying what they had to say, the pack looked around. It seemed as though what they had said, had no effect on the crowd what-so-ever. Before they started to yell and curse at the young soldier. The other people in the store grabbed the members of the pack and began to pull them away from Jess, restraining them so they couldn't move. As those left over grabbed Jess.

"They did it!" Carmondy continued to cry. "They spit in the eye of the Almighty!"

The people started to pass Jess around violently.

"That is enough!" Lee yelled, quickly breaking free from the people who held him, and using his advanced speed he rushed over to the butcher who held a knife prepared to stab the young soldier. Lee punched the butcher, who staggered.

"Lee!" Tenten yelled in warning as two men grabbed Lee from behind. As the butcher regained his footing, he glared at Lee, before plunging the knife into his stomach.

"LEE!! All of the Ninja cried. Neji and Tenten managed to break free from their captors, and raced towards their partner.

"Lee, hold on!" Tenten said. Tearing off a bit of her shirt so she could try and stop the bleeding.

"Tenten…oh youthful teammates…of mine." Lee said then coughed up blood.

"Don't talk right now, Lee." Neji said. "You're going to be fine."

"Neji…tell Gai…sensei I'm sorry…"

"No. You have nothing to be sorry for, Lee." Neji said. "You will live on and be full of the power of youth. (He couldn't believe he just said that). And you can tell Gai-sensei yourself."

Lee smiled weakly. "The…lotus blossom…of Konoha…shall fall…for the last…time…"

"Lee…" Tenten said, tears forming in her eyes.

Darren began to feel sorry for the young shinobi, and walked over. "If it is all right with you, Lee, I can drink from you. That way, in a sense you will still be with your teammates. To the very end."

Smiling weakly, Lee nodded his head. And Darren made a small cut on Lee's shoulder and began to drink. Ignoring all of the people around them. He didn't care at that point, he wanted to help one of his friends out. And the Vampire Gods be damned if he was just going to let him rot!

"Did…I act…youthfully, Tenten?…" Lee asked, as Darren drunk from him. Tenten gave a small smile and nodded.

"Yes, Lee. You did and you proved you can be a splendid Ninja, without Ninjitsu and Genjitsu." She answered. Lee smiled one last time before becoming limp. Darren sat up and wiped the blood from his face.

"Lee…" the two said sadly. Then saw the butcher stab Jess as well, stab after stab.

Even Carmondy seemed shocked by what was happening. Jess yelled out in pain, as the knife was plunged again, and again into his stomach.

"Stop this!" Shippo cried out, tears forming in his eyes. Hinata looked at the young Kitsune and pulled him into her arms. Tears also forming in her eyes. Noticing his girlfriend's distress, Kiba pulled Hinata too him.

After getting over her shock, Carmondy shouted over the bloodthirsty crowd. "FEED HIM TO THE BEASTS!!" cheers emitted from the crowd as they dragged Jess towards the doors. "LET THE ABOMINATIONS SMELL HIS BLOOD!!"

The crowd let go of the pack members. All of them wanting to see the event unfold. The pack stared wide eyed at what was going on, and at the loss of another comrade. Darren knelt next to Lee's body and making the death's touch, he said. "Even in death, may he be triumphant." Crepsley walked forward and closed both of the wounds on the young shinobi. David tried to rush over to help the young private but Dan and Ollie held him back. And they sat there helplessly as they carried the crying man to his death. Koga held Inuyasha protectively as they tried to cover out the sounds of Jess's screams and the crowd's cheers.

The group gathered closer to each other in the chance that they might be attacked.

Sasuke, Darren, Naruto and Grubs chanced a look as the crowd finally managed to push Jess outside the door. Shutting it behind him and holding it so he would not be able to get back in. He tried to bang on the door with his bloodied hands. But no one moved to help him. Then Jess heard a sound behind him, turning around he saw one of the large creatures. And turned back to face the crowd. Placing his left hand on the window with the creature coming up behind him.

"Please…" he whispered once more, before the creature grabbed him and walked away. The bloody print of his hand now stained to the door. The four boys turned their heads away as they walked back towards the group. Then Sasuke stopped and turned back around.

"Hey, Darren. What's that thing you always do when someone dies?" he asked.

Darren stopped. "You mean the Death's touch, sign?" he asked.

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah." Darren showed him and the others as Crepsley and Vancha walked over. After making sure everybody knew it, which didn't take long. They all faced the glass door and made the sign.

"EVEN IN DEATH, MAY YOU BE TRIUMPHANT!!" they said in perfect unison, before sitting down away from all the other people in the store. As the Ninja prayed for their newly fallen comrade.

"It's decided." Crepsley said. "We leave tomorrow. Even if we have to walk, it's better than staying here and being the next target."

David nodded.

"But what about the sun, Larten?" Vancha asked.

"We'll wear big cloaks made of blankets and thin, see through scarves. We're not staying here any longer." Crepsley said. "We cannot afford to."

Then they heard Carmondy say, "The beast will leave us alone tonight." She said gently. "Tomorrow, well tomorrow we'll just have to wait and see."

"The only beast in this place is her." Neji growled.

"Can we kill her before we leave?" Kiba asked in agreement. "Then feed _her_ to the beasts?"

"Do you want to become like her?" Severus asked.

Kiba sighed. "No." Akamaru barked in agreement.

"We'll take care of her if she gives us any trouble before we leave." Vancha said. "But for now. Me and Larten have to make our cloaks so we don't die out in the sun tomorrow…you know just in case we have to walk." The group nodded and the two went into the loading dock. The group all began to prepare themselves for the journey the next morning. Each person receiving a job.

Grubs, Koga, Ron, and Itachi were to sharpen the knives and swords…and other weapons. Sango, Darren, Harry and Draco, and Tenten were to make some weapons to replace some broken ones. Shippo was to keep Billy company, while Yuffie, Naruto and Hinata were to watch them. Shino, Sasuke, Neji, and Inuyasha were to be on guard. Shikamaru, Kiba, Harkat, and Evra were to look for supplies that they would take with them. The adults were to figure out what they were going to do.

They worked quietly through out the night. the entire time staying in the loading dock. those who were on watch or were gathering supplies reported back every thirty minutes.

then they came up with a dilemma.

"we can't keep the food in the front." Ollie said. "they would be watching our every movement. they're suspicious of us." The adults nodded.

"we'll keep the food with us." Deverish said. "that way we could carry it out with us."

"how many rounds do we have?" David asked.

Ollie counted. "I have about five." He replied then looked at Vincent. "how about you."

Vincent shrugged. "probably around…ninety."

"what size?" Ollie asked.

"'bout, 44." Vincent replied.

"damn it, mine's 22."

"but what about gas?" Dan asked. "what are we going to do if we run out of gas while we are driving?"

"we'll have to figure out something." David said.

"well hopefully, by that time, my magic might be working." Severus said. "I would be able to make more of it…though granted I might get in trouble with the ministry for using magic in front of muggles."

"muggles?" David asked.

"non-magical people." Severus replied.

"ah." David said.

"so how are we going to do the cars?" Dan asked. "several of our cars are parked too far apart.'

"who knows how to hot wire a car, and how to quickly pick a lock?" David asked in response.

in the morning, the group headed out of the loading dock as quietly as possible so that they didn't disturb those who were sleeping. Those who were carrying the bags of food and supplies were in the middle, along with the young and elderly. Sango and Hinata carrying Billy and Shippo, so it would be easier when they made a run for the cars. Everyone had their weapons at the ready, in case there was a struggle.

As the group made their way towards the door, they saw Ms. Carmondy sitting there with an angry look on her face. and in her hands she turned around a steak knife.

"shit." Inuyasha silently cursed.

Her eyes narrowed even more when she saw the bags of food in several of the shinobi's arms.

"stealing food now?" she asked surprisingly some-what calmly.

"we're leaving, Ms. Carmondy." David said, gently. "please stand aside."

"you can't go out." Ms. Carmondy said. "I won't allow it."

"why not?" Crepsley asked. "we've been going against you from the start. Now we'll finally be out of your hair."

The pack nodded in agreement. "yeah, think of it this way…ma'am," Naruto said, with forced respect. "you'll be hit a whole lot less." The group sent a look towards Naruto that said, 'shut up.'

"it goes against God's will." Carmondy said. the pack began to notice, the rest of Carmondy's followers beginning to get up. They raised their weapons protectively. "Don't you know that by now? Haven't I proven myself, again? and again? and again?" The group noticed the Butcher that killed Lee and Jess, with his knife and raised their weapons towards him.

"Haven't I shown that I _am_ His vessel?" Carmondy continued. "what's the matter with you?" she asked standing up, and taking a sip of milk. As the group began to become surrounded.

"don't you believe in God?" she asked. a majority of the group shook their heads.

"different religion, Ma'am." Hinata said nervously. "we've been trying to tell you that this entire time…"

"no one in this pack, has interfered with you, Ms. Carmondy." David said. "unless they felt that their lives, or their morals were directly threatened. All we're asking for is the same privilege."

"I know what most of your group is, Mr. Drayton." Ms. Carmondy said narrowing her eyes. "your 'pack' is full of demons, wizards, vampires, or those rare people who bare a demonic spirit inside of them."

"how did she find out?" Naruto whispered towards Severus worriedly.

"I don't know." Severus answered back.

"I'm about half-tempted to sic Chaos on her." Vincent murmured.

"and then you have those assassins." She said pointing towards the young shinobi.

"we're not assassins all the time ma'am." Tenten said calmly. "we're more or less soldiers for our country, who were trained to kill for when need demands it."

"you heard them." Ms. Carmondy said, ignoring Tenten's correction as she walked in between two registers. "it is these people, who brought this," she pointed towards the mist "upon us. They, people, who refuse to bend to the will of God, and claim it privilege." The Pack got closer together once they noticed Carmondy's followers closing in on them. "Sinners…and pride. Yes…Haughty and privileged. They mock us, they mock our God, our faith, our values, our very lifestyle. They mock our humility, our piecness, they _piss_ on us and laugh."

Sasuke took a few steps forward. "Ma'am, we have never mocked your life style or your faith. The only reason we snapped at you was because you were mocking our faith, our values and you began to demonize us without even getting to know us or our faiths. We were soon able to tell that you would try to threaten our very lives, so of course we would defend ourselves. We can understand you being angry at us for punching you, slapping you, or throwing cans at you. we respect your faith, and we are interested in learning about it…but we do not want it forced upon us. And so what if some members of our group are Demons, so what if they're Vampires or Wizards. They're good people, once you take the time to know them." Sasuke said. "so what if their features are different? so what if their appetites are different? so what if someone was granted magical powers? And so what if they believe different things or see things a different way?" seeing the crowd advance threateningly, Sasuke went back towards the safety of the pack.

"um…Ma'am, I do not mean to be insulting or anything," Miroku said bowing his head respectively. "but I have done a bit of research on Christianity and in your Ten Commandments, doesn't it say, 'Thou shalt not kill'? but here I have seen several people murdered by your followers…are they not also sinners?" he asked.

his question was answered by glares from the crowd. They saw Jim draw a knife as Ms. Carmondy pointed her at the group.

"it is from them that the blood of a human sacrifice _must_ come." Carmondy said and all of her followers came closer to them with knives. "the blood of expiation."

"listen Ms. Carmondy, we don't want to fight you or any of these people." Crepsley said raising his knives towards her. "but if you go through with this, some of those people will be killed in self defense. All we wanted to do was to leave in peace."

They ignored Crepsley as they continued to come closer to them. The pack raised their weapons.

"you just try it!" Inuyasha growled.

Carmondy looked at the group. "we want…the boy, the snake child, the young demon child, the young Vampire, the young black haired wizard and the boy who beat the crap out of me last night!" Carmondy said, her followers advanced even more. "we want those boys! You give us those boys! Grab those boys! Grab those boys!" the adults pushed those children who were outside and pushed them towards the middle with Sango, who was ready to us her Hiraikotsu at any moment. People started to lunge at the pack all of them baring knives. Itachi drew his Katana and his eyes narrowed.

"you want to know why I'm a lv. S-class criminal, back home?" he asked the people who were lunging at them, though in a way it also him talking to himself cause those people weren't listening. They were just trying to get the boys. Using his Ninja speed and skill he cut the butcher's head off, making everyone stop what they were doing. For those who did hear his question they were staring at him in fear. "cause I've killed many people, in a few short hours." He said glaring at Carmondy's followers, daring them to strike again.

"Itachi, get back over here." David said. "we're not trying to kill them."

"well that man had it coming." Itachi said as he went back towards the circle before the followers began to attack again. One of them managed to reach through and grab Evra's arm.

"Hey! Let go!" Evra shouted. Sasuke noticed that Evra was in trouble and threw a shurinken which lodged itself in the person's shoulder. The man let go so he could try to dislodge the throwing star from his shoulder. Evra looked towards Sasuke.

"thanks man."

Sasuke smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "no problem. But right now we've got more problems to deal with.

Deverish looked around. "Vincent! Stay inside with the kids!" Vincent nodded and backed up the other adults quickly closing in the spot where the man once stood. Quickly he raised up his cloak.

"you guys, get in." he said. the group quickly complied and Vincent covered them with his cloak, raising Cerberus.

"GET THEM!!" Carmondy cried then pointed to Vincent. "AND GET THAT DEMONIC VESSEL TOO!!"

"not exactly _my_ fault I have Chaos, or the others." Vincent mumbled.

"KILL THEM!! KILL THEM ALL!!" Carmondy cried out.

"this is getting out of hand." Cid said then Neji threw an exploding note into the crowd where in a moment it blew up, sending several people flying.

"well then it's time we fought back." Neji said. "they're not going to mind killing us. So why should we mind killing them, if it is in self-defense?"

"Good point." Yuffie said then threw her Fuma shurinken where it struck several people then came right back.

the pack began to fight back. getting sick and tired of Ms. Carmondy's cries for blood, Vincent aimed Cerberus and shot her in the stomach.

Everyone stopped what they were doing as they saw Carmondy sink to her knees. Then both Vincent and Ollie pointed their guns towards the rest of the crowd, who quickly backed away.

"can we come out now, Vincent?" Shippo asked from under his cloak.

"yes." The boys walked out from under Vincent's cloak, and Shippo and Billy walked back to Sango and Hinata, who scooped them up into their arms.

Vincent aimed the gun, and before the fallen lady could preach shot her in the forehead, and she fell to the ground dead.

"I could have gotten that." Ollie said.

"believe me Ollie," Vincent said. "you don't want the burden of taking another life upon your shoulders. I would rather spare you from knowing that."

"we did say that if she got too out of hand we'd use our weapons." Cid said.

"thank you Vincent," David said. "thank you Ollie."

The two nodded as everyone dropped their weapons and raised their arms to show that they meant no harm.

"come on," David said. "let's get out of here." he noticed an ice machine in front of the door.

"would somebody move that ice machine, please?" he asked. several men complied and moved as the pack made their way over to the door.

"you killed her!" a woman said angrily, tears in her eyes. "you _murdered_ her!"

"what about the people she had some of you murder?" Darren asked.

"you've murdered a couple of our comrades, and it was either her or us." Grubs agreed. "and you know what? survival of the fittest lady, that's what its gone down to."

"come on," Miroku said from behind them. "let's leave before they start getting their courage back."

"ready?" Ollie said unlocking the door. All the pack members nodded as they prepared to run. "then let's go!" Ollie opened the door and everyone began to run as fast as they could.

"everyone get with your groups." David whispered as they ran. The pack nodded and got with their car groups.

Then they noticed two people missing. "where's Myran and Ambo?" Dan asked.

"I don't know." David said, "but keep running!"

Ollie, Itachi, Crepsley, and Cid were the first people to the cars and they, Ollie opened up both of David's car doors, while the others opened the other cars. Then waited for the rest of the pack weapons drawn and at the ready.

Then as the three turned around they saw the same creature that took Jess the night before.

"Ollie!" the group yelled out. Ollie turned around and saw the creature before it picked him up and walked away. the gun Ollie carried falling to the ground. Thinking quickly Itachi ran and grabbed the gun before going back to the car.

"come on! Hurry up!" Crepsley yelled.

With Ambo, Myran and the store manager, they were helping a limping Myran towards the cars when they saw one of the spiders land on the car in front of them. Staring at them for a moment the spider lunged at Myran, Ambo and the store manager let go, knowing there was no hope for the mechanic and continued to run.

Back with the rest of the group. Once they saw the creature was gone, they raced to the cars and jumped in into them. The drivers quickly getting into the front seats and began to hotwire the car, if they didn't have the keys. While David just started his. The groups managed to climb into the four cars and once everybody was in they closed the doors.

Those in the passenger seat turning on their group's walkie talkies.

"do you think they could see us?" Amanda asked into the walkie talkie.

"I think I see them." Ron said. "I don't think Myran's with them." They could hear him talking to Severus. "Professor Snape, why don't you honk the horn to let them know where we are. We have some seats open." There was silence for a moment as the horn started to honk.

"wait never mind, we need to leave. Ron, tell Severus to stop honking the horn." Vincent said. "the store manager went back to the store and the spiders got to ambo."

"Yee hah! then we're out of here." Cid said. as one of the cars started to back up. Others following its lead.

"all right David. You lead the way." Crepsley said.

(you know what for the hell of it, the song they play for this part in the movie is playing then. I like that song.)

"roger that." David said and they began to drive off, as they drove near the store, they saw everyone standing at the window watching them in a saddened awe.

Everyone in the cars sighed with relief. Couples sitting together. Shippo and Billy fell asleep while they drove. Hinata and Amanda, since David wanted Billy in the same car, held the two.

After a few minutes they passed a mailbox, which said "the Drayton's.". nobody spoke as they went, not knowing what to say, as they looked out the window. as they passed under some trees they saw those spider's webs filling them, making the area seem haunting. They stopped at a house and David shined one of his car lights at the house, hoping to see his wife come out towards them. But what they saw was a woman hanging up on the wall by webs. Her silhouette looking strangely both ghostlike and angelic. Sadly everyone made the Death's touch sign.

Everyone heard on the walkie talkie. "I told her I'd fix it…" David said sadly.

Everyone figured that she must have been his wife and said their solemn apologies towards the man.

"it's not your fault, David." Inuyasha said gently, solemnly. "you could not have known that any of this was going to happen." After a moment of silence they continued to drive away. the young wizards occasionally testing whether they could use their magic or not.

The train of cars seemed to drive on for hours, when they passed a sign for Portland.

As they drove they passed a school bus. Several of the people looked out the windows to see several of the children covered in the webs. Stuck to the windows, in the poses they were in during their final moments of life.

After about an hour or two, the train stopped to see on of the largest creatures they had ever seen walk past them. They watched in silent, fearful awe of the creature before them. When they deemed it safe enough to continue driving, they pressed on.

Vincent looked out the passenger seat window. his crimson eyes scanning the area for the rest of Avalanche. Cid looked over towards the ex-Turk and smiled sadly.

"they'll be fine, Vince." He said.

"I hope so." Was the only reply. Cid reached over and placed a comforting hand on the crimson eyed man's shoulder for a moment before placing it back on the steering wheel.

Then they heard Amanda's voice on the walkie talkie. "how's everyone doing?" she asked.

"everyone but me and Cid are sleeping," Vincent replied into the speaker.

"Same here." Ron said.

"everyone but me is asleep in this car." Crepsley said.

"everyone but me and Sasuke are asleep." Itachi reported.

"okay I'd thought I'd check on everyone." Amanda said then the line went silent, as did those in the car.

after about two or three hours, those who were sleeping, awoke hearing a noise that disheartened all of them. The drivers looked at their gages and saw that the tanks had gone on empty. They were out of gas. Severus tried his magic again, but like all the other attempts, it failed. Ron told the other three cars about the last failed test.

They agreed that they shall rest for a little while before they continued out on foot. The groups in each car, prepared the food and supplies they had so they could carry it on their backs, so they would not hinder the use of their weapons. And they also tried to prepare some slings for the sleeping children. Vancha and Crepsley covered themselves with their store-made cloaks, before helping the others. After they had rested they decided that they might as well begin to walk now, and they got out of the cars with their supplies and the two sleeping children slung to their backs. Making sure that everybody was ready, they started their dangerous trek through the mist. Again nobody spoke as they walked, trying to draw a little attention to themselves as possible to the creatures of the mist. After a little while, Ms. Reckwood began to fall behind, so Vancha picked her up and carried her. after a while they heard a noise behind them. Upon hearing it they stopped and turned around. their weapons raised.

"well no one can say that we didn't give it a good shot." Dan said as the sound came closer.

The group shook their heads.

"I would rather face death, than wait for it to come." Darren said. Crepsley smiled and pulled his assistant to him.

"Spoken like a true Vampire, Darren." He said proudly. As they raised their weapons and they circled together. Awaiting death. but then out of the mist they saw an army tank.

Thinking quickly the pack began to raise their arms.

"HEY!" Amanda called. As the tank passed them, more military vehicles followed. One of which held other people who had survived the mist.

For the first time in four days, the pack smiled and laughed, (well at least some laughed. The bad-asses just smirked.) as they waved down the car. in the car they saw Kakashi and the lady he was helping and in her arms were her two children.

Seeing the older shinobi, the ninja waved. "KAKASHI!!" they called out happily. The car stopped and they quickly got on. Sasuke heading immediately for his adopted father. Kakashi smiled and held his son close. While checking the other ninja as well. The adults looked around and saw that the mist was beginning to disappear.

Several of the soldiers had flame throwers and was using them on the creature's nests, while all the others carried around guns. The car started up again and they were on their way.

As they drove Kakashi stared at the young shinobi then looked at the older members of the pack.

"where are Ino, Sakura, Choji, and Lee?" he asked. several of the ninja looked down sadly.

"Sakura was pulled into the mist, by these tentacles." Sasuke said sadly. "I tried to save her but…" Sasuke broke off. He didn't feel like talking about it.

"and Ino she was pulled out of the door, before any of us knew what had happened." Hinata said.

"Choji died the other night while we were attacked by these weird bugs." Shikamaru said. "he saw that one of the bugs was coming for me so he threw a kunai and the bug stung him."

"and Lee…Lee died while trying to defend a young soldier named Jess." Tenten said. "Ms. Carmondy and her followers were blaming him for the mist and Lee tried to stop them, but a butcher stabbed him in the stomach."

Neji nodded. "before Lee died though, Darren drank from him, so Lee still lives on in Darren."

"that would explain why I have the sudden urge to talk about the power of Youth." Darren said. the young shinobi snickered.

"yeah, he and Gai-sensei, are notorious for that." Neji said smirking. "you'll learn to get used to it."  
Kakashi smiled and turned towards the adults. "thank you, for bringing them back." Kakashi said.

Vancha smiled. "no problem, the entire packs gotten close ever since Ms. Carmondy started preaching." Kakashi cocked his head to the side. "trust me. you don't want to know."

Darren, Harkat and Evra smiled as they sat near the elder prince.

"you know…we should…keep in…touch after…we go…home." Harkat said.

Evra and Darren nodded. "yeah. That would be really cool. Maybe you guys could see Cirque Du Freak!" Evra said happily.

"that sounds fun." Shippo said smiling.

Billy nodded in agreement. As he and Shippo began to I spy.

David smiled at his son, before looking at the pack. "once we get done settling back into a house, you guys are welcome anytime." He said. "as long as you call and let us know first."

"and maybe sometime you guys can come hang with us in our home." Miroku added, smiling happily. "we could always use the help with collecting jewel shards."

"or you guys can visit Uncle Deverish's manor sometime." Grubs said. "and when a demon tries to get into our dimension you can help kick their ass…no offense guys." He said to Inuyasha, Koga and Shippo.

"none taken." Koga said smiling good naturedly.

"maybe if we are able to convince Tsunade-sama…you guys could become ninjas with us." Hinata said smiling.

"as long as me, Harry and Draco are able to still go to school." Ron said smiling. "I want to be an Auror when I grow up and I need to stay in school."

Kiba smiled. "I'm sure we can come up with a compromise." He said happily. They saw Vincent, Cid and Yuffie looking over the edge of the truck intently.

"hey what's wrong guys?" Naruto asked walking over to them.

"we're trying to find our friends." Yuffie said. "you know the ones we told you we got separated from."

Naruto nodded. "well maybe we can help." he said smiling. "you've helped us out over at the store. It's the least we can do."

The group nodded. and Yuffie smiled happily. "thanks you guys!"

"hey, once a member of this pack, always a member of this pack." Naruto said then looked at Itachi.

"so what are you going to do, Itachi?" he asked. Sasuke looked at his brother.

Itachi shrugged. "I don't know." He said. "I know I'm not going back to the Akutsuki."

Crepsley smiled. "well maybe we can find you a place in the Cirque." He said. "you'd probably make a good act."

Itachi smirked. "that sounds cool." He said.

Harry slapped his forehead. "you know what we need." He said. "a picture of all of us together. That way we'll never forget each other."

Everyone nodded and Severus with a wave of his wand made a camera appear out of midair.

"all right, now on the count of three." Severus said as he left the camera floating in midair and moved so he was sitting in the group. "one…two…three." Flash! The camera's flash went off and out came a picture. Severus took the picture and the Camera disappeared. "now there's only two things left to do to it." He said and charmed it so it would be like all other wizarding pictures, moving, and talking. Then charmed it again and made copies for every member of the pack.

"there. now if you want to talk to any member of the pack just say they're name and you will be able to talk to each other." Severus explained as he passed out the pictures.

"that's cool!" Shippo said as he got his picture. And saw that a everyone was acting as though they would in real life. And at the bottom there was list of all the people's names

Then the pack went silent, as they searched for Vincent, Cid, and Yuffie's friends. They didn't really need to say anything anyways. They had survived the terrors of the mist, and they've met new friends along the way.

No matter how far apart they were from one another, the bond that had developed during their trying time at the store will stay strong through out the rest of their lives.

what could have been better than that?

Fin…

Authoress' note:

R.D.D.G: Yay!! I'm done with this fic! I really hope you liked it, it took me forever to write this. Please review! I want to know what you all thought of it. Was it good? Bad? Don't leave me in the dark! TTTT


End file.
